Cold and Icy
by Skychild101
Summary: Elsa had always wanted to be an agent to one of the most popular Agency-Arendelle Agency. When she got picked, she has to prove herself that she is worthy of joining it. By doing that, she has to catch a certain thief. It's AU
1. Elsa Queen

A/N: Bah! I don't care if I'm starting another new story! This one had been nagging me for AGES! DX so I finally got it out!

Jack: …are you…crying?

Me: …nooo

Jack: *raises an eyebrow*

Me: ALRIGHT! I AM! I just watched this video about a girl and her dad (who was cancer) and he did a wedding for her because her dad won't be there for her actual wedding. I'm just tearing up right now T_T I highly recommend watching it. Here's the link and get plenty of tissues: /WalkMeDownTheAisle the link won't work because you can't select so if you write exactly like that on the URL bar, you should go to the video. *watches again* I'm so emotional these days! T_T

Chapter 1: Elsa Queen

_Elsa sighed, peacefully feeling the night breeze brushing past by her. The moonlight rays touched her, making her to have an aura of eerieness._

"_I thought I would find you here." a voice said._

_Elsa whirled around and stared at the figure as a smile was placed on her lips. There he was, all dressed in a plain tux. Even though it was plain, he looked handsome in it. His white hair was sticking out as if it was born to do that while his piercing blue eyes bore into Elsa's blue ones._

_He gracefully walked towards her and once he was close to her, he cupped her face. Elsa felt her cheeks going hot as her heart was thumping with nervousness though her eyes held a loving expression._

_He brushed her pale lips with her finger and went closer to her so that his mouth was almost close to hers._

"_I need to tell you something." he whispered._

"_What?"_

"_Wake up, Elsa…"_

"_Wake up, Elsa! Wake up!"_

"Wake up, Elsa!"

Elsa jerked her head up at the sudden voice. She was met with a face that was close to her and she gave out a loud frightened screech, causing the students to cover their ears.

"Geez woman. No need to make us go all deaf."

Elsa glared. "How would you feel if I placed my face close to yours, Rapunzel?!"

The girl, Rapunzel, smirked as she examined her nails. "I had to wake you up somehow. You were in your la la land. Who were you dreaming about this time?"

Elsa felt herself being stiff. Damn that dream.

"Uh…it's um nothing." she stuttered.

"Nothing?" Elsa turned her head around to face a brunette who was her sister.

"Yes, Anna. It was nothing."

She then zoomed out again, a smile being shown. Elsa felt herself being drift off into her "la la land" as Rapunzel put it. It wasn't til long that a loud voice snapped her back to reality.

"I love Jack Frost!" she suddenly screeched.

Everybody stared at her before huge grins broke out.

"Ha ha! So _that's _who you were dreaming about!" Rapunzel proclaimed, smiling triumphantly.

"No!" she insisted, her face being flushed.

Rapunzel's grin grew even wider then she slowly got out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked, skeptically.

She smirked. "I'm going to tell him!" she replied, in a sing-song tone.

Elsa's eyes grew wide and pretty soon, Elsa found herself chasing down the blonde who laughed.

"RAPUNZEL! DON'T YOU DARE!"

* * *

Elsa muttered, angrily as she furiously slammed her locker.

Stupid blonde. Stupid cousin.

"No need to take your anger out on the locker. It never did anything to you." a voice said.

Elsa instantly froze at the voice, knowing exactly who it is. She ever so slowly turned around and of course, there he was. He was leaning lazily against a wall while his signature smirk was on his face.

"Jack Frost." she said, stiffly.

"Heard what happened. Never knew you had a crush on me." he smirked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Elsa felt her body going stiff again. "I don't." she pursed her lips.

"Oh? Then what was the shouting about?" he smiled, crookedly.

Elsa glared at the cheeky boy before she stomped her way out.

"Hey I know I'm hot and all but at least keep your dreams to yourself! I can hear you moaning." he called out, smirking.

That froze Elsa right on her tracks while hearing Jack's laugh echoing down the hallway. Angered, she whirled around before releasing her yell. Her face held nothing but pure rage.

"JACK FROST! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A/N: …well, that's a lovely ending for a chapter XD sorry if it's short but the chapters are going to be longer as we go further in. Peace out. Any comments?


	2. Special Delivery…or Not

A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! This one will be even more entertaining since I just love making characters to be miserable…ONWARDS!

Chapter 2: Special Delivery…or Not

Throughout this whole time, Elsa couldn't do anything other than to mutter angrily nonstop which made the students to cautiously step back since the Ice Queen was on a rampage.

"Oh look what we have here." a snobby voice spoke.

Annoyed, Elsa whirled around to see Cinderella, Ariel and Aurora.

Elsa snorted after she studied them. "Leave me alone and I won't have to punch you in the face."

"Ooh, going into a violence mode are we? Say…we heard what happened…about your little shout out." Cinderella smirked at the fuming face of Elsa.

"Shut it." she snarled.

The blonde laughed before she got serious. "Don't bother chasing him, Queen. He's way out of your league."

Elsa smirked. "And I suppose you're not? At least, I don't look something that came out of a doll's factory."

Her cronies gasped as Elsa left who was smiling wickedly. That oughta keep her mouth shut. Not even looking where she was going, she turned around a corner and entered a place. It was only then that the girl saw that she was in the choir room.

Since she didn't want to sing, she got out of the room until she halted in her tracks then whirled around to eye the innocent microphone. If a person had entered, they would think that she was having a staring contest with it.

_Oh why not_?

Giggling, Elsa sprinted towards the microphone and turned on the devices that she needed.

"_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore!  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door!"_

* * *

Jack smirked at the short meeting he had with Elsa. He had always known that she had a crush on him but he couldn't help but to tease her endlessly about it.

Especially about that little incident…

He laughed, quietly. Elsa gets mad way too easily so that was why whenever he would see her again, he would tell her to do something about her anger management issues.

Jack froze when he heard a voice…but it was a singing kind. It sounded gentle and almost like bells if that made any sense. Curiously, he followed the source which led to the choir room and he did nothing but to stare when he found who the voice belonged to.

It was none other than Elsa.

His grin grew wider when he saw that she was rocking it out. Pretending to play on a guitar as she sang her heart out. This would be a scene to remember so going with that, Jack took out his phone and started to record her…

He knew he was going to get an earful but this a one-time only.

"_Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen  
You won't find me  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow!"_

Elsa, who was unaware that she was being watched, went wild and crazy. She did an air-guitar move by pretending that she had a guitar and well played the invisible guitar. She was releasing her "inner-self" and she would be damned if she didn't do it. She didn't mind if people were watching her like this but she did _mind _if Jack Frost was watching this then it would be the end of the world.

"_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, woah!  
Na na, na na, na na na na_

_Let it go yeah  
Na, na  
Here I stand  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go."_

Elsa twirled around but her foot got caught in the wires so she let out a yelp when her legs were tangled, causing her to lose her balance and started to fall…

Until a pair of strong arms caught her as she slumped herself against it. Her arms were holding the stranger's arms to keep herself as steady as she could.

"Rocked it too hard, I assume?"

Eyes wide, she jerked herself up only to fall backwards.

"Woah!"

She gave out a gasp when something caught her hand just in time as she was about to hit the floor.

"Hey there. Take it easy."

Elsa stared at the blue eyes that instantly made her to go dreamy. Blue eyes…what soft…gentle eyes…however, Elsa immediately shot her eyes open.

Blue eyes…

_Blue _eyes!

She gave out a scream, slapping the person in the face before shoving the figure out of the way.

"Ow! Geez woman! What's your problem?" Elsa groaned when the two fell down to the floor.

Elsa snapped her head to the side though her eyes went wide with horror.

Jack Frost…

Jack Frost was there…

Jack Frost, who was currently rubbing his red cheek and also glaring at her (though she could care less), was right _there_. A lump welcomed her throat—a kind of lump that wouldn't go down no matter how many times she tried to swallow.

How _much _had he seen?

"I…Frost…"

"Last time I checked, I'm Jack Frost. You're Elsa." he muttered. "Did you _had _to slap me?"

Elsa scowled. "I _know _who are you, Frost and yes, I did had to slap you."

"Going by last names, now eh? I see where this is going."

Elsa glared. "Leave." she demanded.

He smirked. "Nope.

Angrily, Elsa untangled herself from the wires so that she could pick herself up. Once she did, she stormed off until Jack halted her in her tracks.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." he called out, picking himself up.

She whirled around and stared at the phone that was innocently placed on Jack's hand. Jack smiled cheekily which caused Elsa to have her blood boiling with anger and with embarrassment. If he had that, he would post it to the whole world and it would bring Elsa to humiliation.

So…she could only do one thing that came into her mind.

She tackled him…

* * *

_Stupid Frost. Stupid phone. Stupid boy! Ugh! Why did he have to exist?_

Normally, Elsa would walk with Anna and Rapunzel but they had to stay after school to finish some project or whatever. The sky was cloudy, indicating that rain would come down soon so Elsa was hurriedly walking fast down the blocks that would lead to her house.

She wasn't rich and she wasn't poor either so that made her to be an average-type gal. To be honest, Elsa wasn't exactly looking forward to go home. The only reason is because of her father.

Her serious father.

He had always taken things seriously and it would drive Elsa nuts. She gets that he was a police and how his job was important and all that crap but couldn't he at least _try _to not be serious?

She snorted. That would _never _happen.

"Hey look! It's the loser!" the annoying voice of Cinderella announced.

As she looked up, she suddenly screamed when she felt something being splashed on her.

"You will pay for that!" Elsa screamed, glaring angrily at the red car that zoomed past by her.

The car had sprayed mud all over her, causing her to drip with it.

Great.

This is just great.

Elsa groaned at the horrible sight so she began to sulk her way to home until something made her to stop. She froze at the sound that sounded like a bush was rustling so she turned around to stare at it. When nothing happened, she cautiously walked further a bit only to stop yet again once Elsa heard the same rustling.

Another step which led to another rustle.

Paranoid, Elsa quickly walked until it broke into a run. She didn't see that there was a rock on the path so she tripped over it, causing her to fall down to the ground. As a result, the ground ripped her jeans though she ignored it since Elsa scrambled up.

She wants to be home as quickly as possible.

As always, luck wasn't on her side so that was when she gave out yet another scream once something popped out of the bush…

As a result, she felt herself being thrown into a sack and knew no more…

A/N: …well that was…interesting I would say. Heh, I love making Elsa embarrassed XD hate it? Love it? Lemme know! Til next time.


	3. Welcome to Arendelle Agency!

A/N: Woah! Four reviews within an hour! :o THANKS! Here's COOKIES TO EVERYONE!

Jack: Who fed her sugar?

Me: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FOUR IS SO CUTE!

Jack: Four? *stares oddly at me while questioning about my sanity*

Me: Yeah! A character from Divergent in which I'm going to see with my friend tonight! He's soooo hawtttttt *drools*

Jack: I thought I was hot! *pouts*

Me: ….gone with the old and out with the new, I say

Jack: *pouts and sniffs*

Thanks to Shimmer Shine, and 007 for reviewing! Extra thanks to for favoring and following the story.

**Shimmer Shine: **eh sorry DX Here's agent time! Well…somewhat.

** : **Thank you! As how you guys would say it: Muchas Gracias! (I spelled that right, right?)

**007: **Here ya go!

Me: …I need to go to the bathroom

Jack: I didn't think they needed to know that…

ONWARDS!

Chapter 3: Welcome to Arendelle Agency!

Elsa struggled in the sack but it was futile though she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of the stuffy sack because she needed air to breath since she was _human_. Last time she checked, humans needed air to survive…

There was a loud _thump _that welcomed her which caused her to mutter at the pain that shot through her side so she rubbed it in attempt to ease the pain. Once everything was still, she stared at the closed top before ever so slowly Elsa moved her hands forward to open it.

When the top was opened, she gave out a huge gasp as she welcomed the precious air. She then gathered herself up, getting up while also brushing the dust that lingered on her clothes.

Elsa scowled, feeling the dry mud that was still on her clothes.

_I'm going to get that witch someday! _she vowed.

The girl froze as she heard footsteps coming this way. Acting on instinct, she grabbed a book that just so happened to be placed on a nearby table and swung it. Of course, the intruder ducked down to avoid the swing then quickly grabbed her wrist to take the book away.

Elsa frowned though she swiftly dodged the oncoming attack. Too bad she couldn't see who the intruder was.

The intruder then made a kick to her stomach, sending the girl to fly through the air and finally landed nearly perfect on a chair that rolled away a bit. She slumped on the chair, blinking before halting the chair.

"Wha…?" she squinted her eyes when bright lights suddenly came to life.

Elsa gaped at the building she was in. There was a long silver table that stretched from one end to the other end while chairs were placed on both sides. A large computer was at the very front while small devices that sort of resembled the computer were placed beside the large one, almost everywhere.

There was also a controlling device tha looked like it was a part of the many computers. There were a few people inside, making this room to represent the "meeting" chamber.

"Welcome Ms. Queen." a voice said.

Her eyes darted to the figure who greeted her though her face only held strictness. Her black hair was up in a bun as she held a clipboard. The woman's outfit contained a white blouse, a black vest and a black pencil skirt. Her heels were about three inches long and of course, they were black.

Her skin was a tan one while she wore a red lipstick with eye shadow and mascara.

"Um…who are you?" Elsa blurted. "Where am I?"

Probably not a good way to start.

The strict woman pursed her lips. "My name is Ronica Rider and I'll be your guide. I'll show you where everything is and what you need to know. You are in Arendelle Agency. More will explain when the Head Boss arrives."

Elsa could do nothing but to stare incredulously at the woman. She cracked a smile before she burst out laughing, startling the woman slightly.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything funny about this?" she asked, a bit sternly.

Once Elsa was calmed down, she spoke.

"Y-yeah. I mean Arendelle Agency? That's like one of the hardest Agency to join them! This is a good prank, I'll give you that. Alright Frost! Come out!" Elsa called out.

The woman, however, did not find this funny.

"Ms. Queen. While you are in here, you _will _respect this." she said, firmly. "And this is not a joke." she then showed a badge which caused Elsa to stare even more.

That badge…the badge was a navy blue with a small design of a crown, representing Arendelle Agency.

Elsa did remember her father saying how almost no one can have the Arendelle badge. It's not something for people to have it and wear it every day.

"I…"Elsa faltered. She was about to get up until she got pushed down and cuffs were firmly placed around her wrists, preventing her to move.

"Really?!" she asked, exasperated. "Woah!" the chair suddenly rolled itself until she reached the long silver table where she was greeted with many people.

Where did they come from?

"Um…hi?" Elsa said, awkwardly. "So…um…this is not a joke then…"

"That's right, young lady."

A new voice spoke. She whirled around to see a tall man with brown skin. He wore black pants, white shirt and a black vest suit that was button up.

"Um…and you are…?"

"James Decarlo and I'm the Head Boss around here." he answered in a nearly deep voice.

_These people are so strict…I wonder if they have ever heard of _loosen up_. _Elsa thought, rolling her eyes mentally.

"Now before we go to the meetings, Ronica will show you around."

Ronica nodded. "Yes and…" she eyed me up and down while a disapprove look was on her face. "To change of clothes. We can't go around looking like _that_, now can we Ms. Queen?"

"No." she muttered, feeling the cuffs going away. She rubbed her wrists and started to follow her.

They entered a room that looked like the "gearing up" place. People were bustling here and there while some of them were trying some new devices only to be zapped in the process. Elsa was so engrossed and because of that, her eyes went wide when something caught her attention.

It was a snazzy black Lamborghini aventador that gleamed from the lights light. It looked as if it had just been washed.

"Woah." Elsa said, eyes still wide at the beauty.

"Ms. Queen!"

"I…um…coming!" she called out, snapping her gaze away.

Ronica rolled her eyes at Elsa's tardiness. She gave a strict nod before she motioned to a guy that was wearing what it looked like a lab coat and safety goggles. He also held a device that resembled a watch. But looks can be deceiving while you are in an agency building.

"Queen, this is Mike Pillar. He invents new devices and tries them out before they can be used." Ronica replied.

Mike nodded. "Hello there, Queen. Nice to meet you. As Ronica said, I am the one who invents and I hope that one day, you can use my devices for your mission." he smiled, broadly. "Well carry on. I don't want you to keep you here."

Elsa eyed the devices that were scattered on the white table. Some of them were apart while some of them were in one piece. She raised an eyebrow at an object that looked like a pencil when it was running short.

She figured that it was probably a laser pointer.

Elsa was never good of naming and knowing the devices…

The two moved on, meeting new people here and there such as people who worked at the computers to the people who did some lab work to the people who acted as guards and so on.

Elsa gazed down at the people who were surrounding a person. The person climbed up at the ceiling and it looked like the person was trying out the object. However, something about that person looked vaguely familiar to Elsa but she couldn't see the face as the person's back was facing her.

Shrugging, she continued to follow Ronica like a lost puppy.

Hours had passed and she soon came to a room that had a large mat with a few windows. Elsa winced when she saw one of the people had been painfully knocked down to the ground.

She figured that this was the Training Room.

The more they walked through the building, Elsa couldn't help but to feel excited. No, she felt ecstatic! She couldn't believe that she had been _picked _to be Arendelle's agent. And damn, she's going to make them proud by becoming one of the best agents they had ever seen.

Of course, there are probably some of the best agents here but still…

Elsa just wants to start her mission…whatever it is.

"So…when do I start my mission?" Elsa asked.

"Not yet. You will start your mission after the meeting and when you have been properly trained."

Elsa scowled.

Just freakin great.

"Now then. Since we had finished the very long tour…we will now make our back to the main chamber so we can start the meeting."

Elsa quietly groaned.

She wasn't looking forward to the meeting…

A/N: And cut! I swear describing all of those things are not a walk in the park DX so I did the best I can! And I'll try to find a picture of the building…and show it to you guys! See you!


	4. Everything is about the mission

A/N: *cheerfully* hi! We have a new comer! Please welcome *drumroll* WickedgreenPhantom for following the story! Thanks to Kohana-San for following the story. ONWARDS!

Jack: you like saying that, don't you?

Me: Yes. Yes I do.

Chapter 4: Everything is about the mission

"_Happy Birthday, my lady."_

_Elsa gasped at the wrapped gift that was extended to her. "Oh Jack…" she whispered, gently taking the gift as if it was going to break if it was not handled properly._

"_Open it." Jack said, his eyes twinkling._

_Obeying, she carefully unwrapped the gold wrapping and her eyes went wide when she saw the gift. It was a pretty heart-shaped music box with an ice blue color for the cover with small silver snowflakes around the heart-shaped. She gently opened it, allowing calm music to fill the air. If played long enough, it could send the person to sleep as the music was a lullaby one._

"_It's beautiful." she whispered._

"_Not as beautiful as you." _

_Elsa's face flushed as Jack brought his hand towards her, taking a strand of hair to place it behind her ear. The two moved their heads towards one another, ready for the kiss._

_The kiss was soft and gentle and not rushed. His lips were cold but that didn't matter to Elsa as she was engrossed into the kiss. The two moved apart since they needed air but their foreheads were touching one another as they gazed into their blue eyes._

_Everything was just so perfect. Nothing could be ruined._

"_I'm happy that I got the time to spend with you, Elsa. I wish this night doesn't end."_

"_Me too." she paused. "But…you will still be here for me every night, right?"_

_Jack smiled, crookedly. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_The word _be _echoed eerily through the air until a voice—a sharp one—interrupted it._

"Isn't that right, Ms. Queen?" a sharp voice asked.

Elsa jolted herself, pulling herself from the slumber she had.

"Yes, it is!" she blurted.

Stares looked at her, causing Elsa to blush.

"I…um…"

Ronica rolled her eyes. "Of course, you weren't paying attention as you were snoozing away. You were sleeping on one of the most important meetings."

"Erm…I'm sorry." she felt her face heating up with embarrassment.

Stupid dream.

It was an awkward silence until the Head Boss spoke.

"So now that we got the sleeping beauty back, may we continue?" James asked, earning nods.

"Good. And Ms. Queen, _please stay awake_."

"Yes sir." Elsa mumbled.

"As you know, we always encounter with the same thief who does the same things over and over again. And yet…we could never seem to catch it…"

"Ever thought that the thief has a trick up his sleeve?" Elsa muttered.

Unfortunately, Ronica had heard it. Is she like a hawk or something?!

"Ms. Queen has something say." Ronica announced.

Elsa tried not to glare at the strict woman. She's on her nerve…

"Yes, Ms. Queen?" James asked.

"It's…nothing."

"Oh I'm sure it is. If you have something to say, then that means that you have a better way on catching the thief." Ronica responded, giving her a smile. "Go on."

Elsa felt the urge to not punch her right there.

Reluctantly, Elsa told them. "I was thinking that maybe the thief as a trick up his sleeve. A trick that none of us had seen before…"

Silence.

"An excellent suggestion, Ms. Queen." James said with a nod.

Elsa eyed Ronica who held nothing but a strict, emotionless face as she wrote something down on the clipboard.

_Does she have any emotions?_ Elsa thought. _Ugh, this meeting is boring. Why do I have to listen to them?_

She zoned out again until a voice called out.

"…Which is why you are going to catch this thief, Queen!"

"I'm awake! Ack!" Elsa snapped herself back to reality but she lost her balance, causing her to fall off her chair.

Ronica shook her head at the scene with a disapproving look.

"Sorry. Sorry." Elsa muttered, picking herself up. "I have to catch…?"

James nodded. "Good. You were listening. You are going to catch the thief and once you do well…you know the rest I'm assuming?"

"Um…yeah."

He smiled, broadly. "Excellent! We will give you all the stuff you need like the devices, proper _clothing _(Elsa scowled) and of course, the most important: the location to the thief. Now then, the meeting is done!" he then turned to Elsa. "Queen, you are to follow Ronica so that you can get your things and then you will begin. Any questions?"

"What about the training? Ronica mentioned that I will have training…?"

"Ah yes. That training is a part of this! We automatically send you out to the real field so you can be used to it. The other part of the training are indoors—which is in here—but you will get to it later."

_I'm going to get myself killed._

"Now remember: everything is about the mission!" James clapped. "The meeting is now over."

* * *

"Oh and whatever you do, do not press this silver button." the guy in which Elsa completely forgot spoke.

"Why?"

The guy looked at her then smiled. "You should see it for yourself."

"Um okay…" Elsa cautiously took the watch and wore it on her wrist. The silver button was tempting to be touched but she ignored even though she was curious what will happen if she touched it.

After that, Ronica led her to a room what it looked like a clothing room since there were clothes all over the place with people—mainly woman—bustling here and there.

"Ronica Rider. How do you do?"

Ronica's eyes flickered to the voice and placed a small smile. "Elena Symons. How long has it been?"

The woman, Elena Symons, looked about somewhere in the twenties with a slightly pale skin. Her chestnut brown eyes held a twinkle in them every time she laughed or smiled. She wore a pretty silk, tight dress that went up her knees and the dress had straps. The silver heels were wrap around while her hair was held in a delicate bun but with a few loose strand of hair that fell.

"Too long, my friend." her eyes then darted to the slightly timid Elsa who gazed at the floor. "Oh? I see you have a new apprentice. What's your name, dear?"

"Um…Elsa…"

"Well then. We are well met. I am Elena Symons. So tell me, Ronica, what brings you here?"

"We are thinking of getting some new clothes since those ones…do not fit well, if you know what I mean."

Elena nodded, eying the dirty jeans and t-shirt as Elsa tried to maintain her scowl. Seriously, her clothes would've been fine if that lousy low-life Cinderella hadn't splashed mud at her.

"Well from my many years of experience, I know just the outfits! Come!" the two followed Elena until they reached a stack of clothes that was piled on a table.

Digging, Elena pulled out a black short shorts and a black vest **(A/N: derp, I'll give you the picture for the vest on the facebook page)**.

"Um…how about the shirt…? You know, tank top…t-shirt…" Elsa responded, looking at the two piece of clothing.

Elena blinked. "…you just try them on…"

Elsa stared as she knew what she meant by that.

"Oh. Lovely." she muttered then went to the changing room to try it. After a lot of muttering and shuffling, Elsa finally came out with a disapproving look. She tugged uncomfortably on the vest.

"Absolutely not!" Elsa hissed.

"Oh but it looks just so lovely!" Elena proclaimed.

"No." she refused.

"I agree with her. It does gives a nice _view_." another voice announced. Elsa tore her gaze and gave a death-glare look at the figure.

She couldn't see his face as it wore shades but he wore the outfit that looked like just like James's outfit except instead of being all tight, the suit was unbuttoned while the white shirt was untucked.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Agent X." she replied, curtly.

Elsa noted that she doesn't like this guy at all since from the tone she had used to greet him.

"No need to be so rash, Elena. I was just giving the young lady a compliment." he smirked.

Again with the familiarity…Elsa couldn't help but to feel that she had met this guy before…

"Well I think you should leave. As you can see, we are _busy_."

He chuckled, raising his hands in the air in his defense. "Alright. Calm down. I'm just minding my own business."

With that, he laughed and walked away.

"Who's that?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Agent X." Elena sighed when she saw the puzzled look. "You see, we have nicknames here so that we can cover up our real names."

"Oh." she paused. "What's his real name?"

Elena clucked her tongue. "That's another story, sweetie. We should be focusing on your outfit."

Elsa sighed. She was about to go in the changing room but stopped.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your nickname?"

A small smile tugged on her lips. "Alpha."

A/N: ehm…sorry if this seemed a bit boring DX but the REAL action is going to come in the next chapter! So prepare yourself, ladies and gents! :D and cookies to the people who can guess who the guy is!


	5. First Glimpse

A/N: Wow, okay. We got a whole bunch of newbies and oldies! Thanks to sakra99 for following and favoring the story and for following and favoring me as an author. Thanks to ilaha0karimi for following the story. Thanks to myungsushi for favoring the story. Thanks to lovinglovexx for following the story. Thanks to SkylarDash97 for following the story. Thanks to WickedgreenPhantom, Shimmer Shine and nekomiminya for reviewing. Whew! That's a lot. Review responses!

**WickedgreenPhantom: **You're welcome! If you're thinking the same thing as I am, then here's a cookie! *hands*

**Shimmer Shine: **You will just have to wait and see :p

**nekomiminya: **Thank you! And so you shall!

Chapter 5: First Glimpse

Elsa sighed as she changed into her agent outfit. After the long agonizing hours, they had finally picked the outfit. And of course, today was the day where she gets to start her first mission.

Was she excited? Definitely.

Was she scared? Absolutely.

Was she nervous? Without a doubt.

Does she know what the agents have planned for her? Not a clue.

Her outfit consisted black leather pants, black boots, black gloves but without the fingers holder (**A/N: erm…I'll give you a picture…) **and leather jacket. Elsa stared at the silver gun that was sitting "innocently" on the table before she gulped and took it, placing it where the leg strap was.

"Ready?"

She whirled around and saw Ronica.

"I guess…" she played with her hair which was in her usual sideway braid.

"Relax. You will do fine. Just don't think about it." she paused. "Think of it like how you would play with your friends."

"Add in a gun." she muttered.

Ronica smiled softly. "Trust me, Elsa. You will do fine. Don't let anything distract you."

Silence.

"Were you…were you also nervous when you started?" Elsa asked, a bit hesitant.

She chuckled. "I was nervous, yes. But I just followed my instincts. You should too. Oh and…" Ronica rummaged through her clipboard. "James wanted me to give you this."

The woman extended her closed fist and opened to reveal the badge.

"The badge?" Elsa asked, eyes wide with shock. "But…I'm not even—"

"I know. But it's James order. Now, you wouldn't want to make him mad now would you?" her eyes shone with amusement.

Elsa smiled, slightly. "No…" she took the badge and placed on the left side of her.

"Ready?" Ronica turned around and saw James.

"Um…I am ready as I will ever be." Elsa told him.

He gave a short nod. "Let's go."

* * *

"Couldn't get a better location, could they?" Elsa muttered as she grunted.

She was currently climbing a long pipe that didn't look stable at all. She gasped when one of the holders fell loose, falling from its place which made Elsa to dangle as her arms were desperately trying to hold the pipe.

_Breathe…Just relax._

"Say…that doesn't look stable, doesn't it?" a voice asked.

"What? Ack!" Elsa misjudged her footing so she slipped again. Because of the slip, she started to fall down since she couldn't grab the pipe on time. Just when she thought she was about to hit the ground, something caught her.

Elsa felt her heart beating ten times more than before.

"You know, if you want to learn how to fly you should definitely get a better place to do it." a cocky voice said.

She turned around only to give out a yelp and she moved out of the arms. As a result, she fell to the ground but Elsa quickly scrambled up and started to take out her gun out.

However, the figure was quickly to react. The person raced towards her, pinning her against the wall by holding her wrist which was above her head, pinned to the wall. Her other hand was also held, preventing her to use her hands.

"I know who you work for so I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're a girl." the person replied, feeling Elsa squirming under its grasp. "Now then…you are going to listen to me."

"Why should I listen to someone who's a thief?" Elsa growled.

"Because this _thief _has an upper advantage while you do not."

It has a point…

"Now drop your gun." it commanded.

"Or…what?"

It gave out a low unwelcoming chuckle. "You really do not want to test that. If you want to live, I suggest you do as I say."

Elsa struggled under its tight grip. She won't give in to this thief. No way…unless…

"Fi…ne." she dropped the gun, hearing it clatter on the floor.

The kidnapper kicked the gun away so that it was out of their reach.

"Good girl."

Elsa felt the grip slowly being loosened but the figure was still in front of her. After a long staring session, the figure gave out a scoff.

"You agents are really pathetic."

The thief released her hands, walking away. However, Elsa took this chance to go down and tripped him by swinging her legs at his and then she rolled to the ground to quickly snatch her gun. She pointed the gun at the fallen thief, earning her a smirk.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"You guys are still pathetic. You think you have it all. The moves, the gadgets…but if I had learn something from you guys," he said, getting up and walked towards Elsa who tightened her grip on her gun.

"Don't come any closer."

"Or what? You will shoot me?" he taunted, laughing. "Please. Like I said before, if I had learned anything from you guys, it's that you always play the same game."

"Oh? Well, Mr. Thief, I happen to be a new recruit which means you don't know any of my moves yet. I might have a trick up my sleeve or…maybe I don't."

"Really now?" he took a step closer. In return, Elsa pointed the gun a bit higher.

"I'm warning you."

The figure cocked its head to the side then let out another laugh. "Whatever. You're wasting my time. Go home, kid."

With that, he turned around and walked off. Elsa stared at the empty spot while trying to register what just happened.

That was…it? The thief didn't…what?! Oh, hold on. She won't let the thief to just walk away like that!

Huffing, Elsa started to run in hopes of catching up the thief. She then came at a path so she turned to the left. A loud noise came once she reached the dark alleyway. Elsa wasn't a fan of alleyways after hearing so much stories of what can happen. She especially hates it when she walks into it when its night time.

Great.

How could a thief disappear just like that?

Elsa gave out a gasp as she once again heard a noise.

"Who…who's there?" she said in a weak voice.

The rattling noise stopped but suddenly, two shadows came out of a corner indicating that there were indeed belonged to humans.

It's okay, Elsa…This shouldn't be a problem for you. They're nothing but two tall bulky guys that could possibly have dangerous weapons…

_Damnit, Elsa. Are you an agent or not?_

No.

_Well too bad. You are. You had accepted this and there's no turning back._

Thanks for the moral boost.

_Anytime!_

"Oh look what we got here. A lost lamb looking for trouble."

"I'm not lost!" Elsa insisted.

"Oh? Then what is a defendless girl like you doing out here all alone?" the second figure spoke.

"I'm not defendless! I…stay back! I've got a gun!" Elsa proclaimed, firmly.

The two gave out a throaty laugh that filled the night sky. Elsa shivered, feeling it going down her spine. She hated those laughs.

"Let's get her."

The two started to advance on her and Elsa, for the first time, felt _frightened. _

"No…stay back!"

She gave out a gasp as she tripped, falling backwards and landed on the ground. The helpless girl crawled backwards, trying to get away from the intruders as fast as possible.

"Not feeling so tough, are we now?"

"I said get back!"

She was about to fire her gun until something had collided into one of the figures.

"What…?"

The first human gave out a grunt when it felt its gut got hit. The other intruder looked around only to have his face smashed. Snarling, he swung his fist hoping to hit the mysterious being but it didn't work as the shadow being dodged their useless attacks. The "savior" then reached out his arm so that he flipped the guy over him before the rescuer smashed its foot into the other figure's gut.

"Argh! Let's get out of here!" the two scrambled away, disappearing.

"I…um…thank you." Elsa replied, getting up.

The figure shrugged. "Whatever. They're pretty useless. Always using the same tactics."

"How do you know so much?"

The figure stiffen a bit. "You don't need to know that." he replied, coolly.

With that, the figure walked away only to be stopped as he felt the gun being pressed against his neck.

"You don't think I'm going to let you go that easily, do you Mr. Thief?" Elsa asked, pointing the gun at his neck.

"Are you sure about that?"

The thief rammed his elbow into Elsa's gut, making for him to have an escape route. Elsa grunted when she felt the pain but she ignored it and started to chase after the crook. They ran through alleyways, streets, and old abandon paths.

Elsa saw that she was close to him but when she was about to reach out, the thief tripped her making her to lose her balance. The girl growled frustrated so when she was about to get up, Elsa felt her legs being trapped in a small spot…well one of her legs was.

She then eyed the figure that was ahead of her. Thinking, Elsa snatched her gun and released the trigger.

"Oh no." Elsa moaned, realizing that the thief escaped.

But little did she know that her bullet actually struck the burglar who was currently hiding himself in a corner, clutching his wound…

Hearing the sirens, the robber got up and ran away.

A/N: Omg! :o the thief got wounded and Elsa didn't succeed her mission. But don't worry! She's far from being suspended :D I have lots in stores for you guys!


	6. What a Surprise!

A/N: Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore…

Jack: You're obsessed with that song…

Me: But it's soooo goooddd! DX I'm a hopeless case…anyways, shout outs! We have a whole bunch of them!

Thanks to Lost blue heart 16 for favoring and following the story and for following me as an author. Thanks to Spirit of Frozen Winter for following and favoring the story. Thanks to doubLL for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Ladurai for following the story. Thanks to Shimmer Shine and Anonymous Eskimo (why so mysterious? :p jk) for reviewing.

Me: whew. And now for review responses!

**Shimmer Shine: **Yup! More like that will be coming soon!

**Anonymous Eskimo: **Enjoy the chapter!

ONWARDS!

Chapter 6: What a Surprise!

Elsa kept her head down, staring at the silver table instead of paying attention. She can't believe that she failed. What will they do now? Will they take away the stuff and bring her back to live her ordinary life? Just by thinking about that thought made Elsa uneasy and queasy.

She really hoped that she can still continue…

"Are you alright?" Elsa looked up and could've sworn that she had saw concern on Ronica's face but it had quickly vanished.

"Um yeah."

She raised an eyebrow. Sighing, Elsa buried her face into her hands.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry for failing!" Elsa said, a bit annoyed. "I'm sorry for not catching the thief when I had him so close…I guess you will be taking the badge…"

"What are you talking about, Ms. Queen?"

"The badge…don't you want it back? Because I failed?"

Elsa was confused on why she was smiling. What was going on?

"Actually, Ms. Queen, you are far from failing."

"But I—"

"When you had released your trigger, the police had found a small trail of blood and they claimed after analyzing and matching that it indeed belonged the thief. You had weakened the thief."

Elsa's blood run cold. It had…shot him…? She honestly didn't mean to hit him! Just exactly where had she struck him? Will he be alright? Why was she fretting over a thief?

Noticing this, Ronica calmly told her to calm down. "Elsa, Queen…you must calm down. When you had been accepted, you should've known that as an agent, you have to use a gun. And sometimes, when you ran out of options, you have to use it in order to save your life…or others."

"Oh my God. Oh my God! I can't believe it had struck the thief." Elsa panicked. "I'm just so shocked. I…I…oh my God!" she whispered.

"Ms. Queen. Look at me." she replied, sternly. Her hollow eyes darted to Ronica's stern face. "You had to do what you had to do. You can't change it. What's done is done. You have to understand that."

"No!" she insisted. "I can't. Well I do but I just mean that I can't! Everybody used to be what they were until something made them to change. The thief used to be _innocent_!"

Ronica sighed, realizing that she wasn't listening to her. She then moved to a table and grabbed a needle—the kind from the nurse's lab.

"I'm sorry."

Elsa gave out a gasp when she felt something sharp piercing through her weak point of the neck and she gave out…

* * *

"Did you really have to that?" a furious voice asked.

"She was panicking and wasn't listening. I had no other choice." the person said, simply.

"Oh God." the first person who asked the question muttered.

A groan came, alerting the two. Slowly, Elsa flickered her eyes open but only placed her hand in front of eyes to block the blaring light. Ugh, she felt _horrible_. Elsa immediately spotted that she was in a different room which looked like an infirmary room.

What was she doing here…?

Elsa pursed her lips when the flashbacks came. Now she remembers. She panicked because Ronica had bluntly told her that her bullet managed to weaken the thief…

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked.

Elsa groaned. "I feel like I had been run over by a truck."

The nurse tightened her smile. "Well drink this and you will be better. And just remember to take things easy."

"Right…" she muttered before she took the cup from the nurse and drank it…only to spit it back out. "Ew! What is that?!" Elsa wiped the spit from her mouth, looking at the horrid liquid with disgust.

"It's medicine, dear. A kind that helps you to make you feel better. But really what did you expect? Medicines aren't meant to taste better!"

"Sorry."

Shaking her head, the nurse gathered the cup and walked out leaving Ronica and her alone.

"How are you now?" Ronica asked.

"A bit better." she admitted.

"Good. Where do you think you're going?" Ronica demanded, seeing Elsa getting up.

"I—"

"While you are an agent, Ms. Queen, you are under our care. While you are under our care, we _insist _and demand you to lay back down until you are healed."

Sulking, Elsa laid back down. This is going to be a pain…

"You never told me what happens next." Elsa said as Ronica got up to leave.

Ronica stopped. "Well…since James thinks that this mission might be overwhelming for you to handle it alone, he had suggested to bring you a partner."

"Oh…" that isn't so bad. The partner can do the killing. "Who's the partner?"

She smiled. "Everything will be revealed once you are feeling better."

Elsa groaned and bid her goodbye.

Yeap, this is going to be a pain.

It took quite a long time until Elsa was finally out of the infirmary. It took a lot of convincing but she did nonetheless. She was currently walking to the almighty main chamber since that's where Elsa's supposed to go.

A partner, eh?

She wonders who it was. As long as if she knew him/ her then she would be fine. Elsa didn't mind having a partner in which she doesn't know but things get a little awkward when she doesn't know the person.

"Hey you are finally out of the bed!"

"Wha!?" she exclaimed only to bump into the person.

"Woah there." strong arms caught her, pulling her back to her feet.

"I…um…" she trailed off and saw the person. "Oh it's you."

The boy smirked. Yes, it was the boy with the shades and with the untucked shirt…

"Nice to see you to."

She scowled. "I don't even know you. Get out." hastily, Elsa walked around her but she got stopped. "Can you move out of the way?" she gritted through her teeth.

He smirked. "Nope…unless you tell me the magic word."

"Screw off!" being angered, she accidentally hit the boy in the abdomen. He moaned, uncomfortable grasping his waist as he tried to ease the pain.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Elsa gasped, having her hands going towards his arm. "I didn't mean…" she trailed off as she removed his arm.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked when she saw a wraparound bandage through the white nearly see through shirt.

Eyes wide, the boy quickly snatched his hand back and placed it back to his waist. "It's nothing." he replied, coolly.

With that, he stalked off leaving a puzzled Elsa.

_That was weird…_ she thought before she resumed walking. The only thing that was on her mind was the boy.

"Ah, there you are." a voice said once he spotted Elsa coming in. "Good to see that you are well." James nodded.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"Now I assume that you want to see your partner instantly, am I right?"

Elsa made a small timid answer. "Yes."

James smiled. "As I had suspected! Alright! Here you go!"

Elsa turned around and saw a figure that was lazily leaning against a wall. Because of that, she screamed…

A/N: hehe…ooo the boy's being oddly…secretive! Any guesses :p who's the partner?


	7. Just trying to research

A/N: *blinks* wow that was lot of people that did the stuff in just one hour…shout outs! Thanks to LPScienceRatLP for following the story. Thanks to blueberryblitz19 for following the story. Thanks to Livia Toric for favoring, following and reviewing the story. Thanks to Danni99981 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Bleep Bloop1 for following the story. Thanks to lovinglovexx, BCXBUTCH and Shimmer Shine for reviewing. Thanks to doubLL and HopelessRomantic183 for reviewing. Oh and also I have contest going on so head on over to the facebook page (you can find the link at the top of my fanfic profile) Wow…Review responses!

**Shimmer Shine: **Ah ha! You will see in this chapter! For the link to the song um it didn't work as it only directed me to the main page of youtube soo…could you give me the name of the song?

**lovinglovexx: **maybe. Maybe not. You shall see.

**BCXBUTCH: **all shall be revealed later on. I promise everything will make sense as we move along further in. Thanks for the compliment!

**Livia Toric: **You will see if you got your answer right :p

**doubLL: **aweh thank you! Hope you will be here til the end!

**HoplessRomantic183: **Ah ha! You shall see as we go further into the story. It wouldn't be fun if I gave you the answer :p

Chapter 7: Just trying to research

The people jumped at the sudden scream as each of them had their eyes wide. The figure that was leaning against the wall gave his smirk at the shocked Elsa.

"Well isn't this convenient? We found each other again." the boy replied, lazily.

"I…you…I…" Elsa stuttered, her eyes being wide.

"Ms. Queen!" a sharp voice that belonged to Ronica announced. "What is the meaning of this?! If there's any problem with the partners, we can very well arrange it. There's no need to scream."

"I…s-sorry." Elsa stammered.

"It will be fine, Ronica—"

"And that will be Mrs. _Rider_ to you, Mr. Frost."

Frost rolled his eyes. "Whatever. As I was saying, it'll be fine. Elsa just needs time to cool off as she starts her dilemma then everything will be peachy. Trust me: I know how this works."

There was a long silence as the agent examined Frost who stared right into Ronica's eyes who didn't even flinch from the hard gaze.

"No!" Elsa shrieked. "I will not will I _ever_ work with him! He's a…a…good for nothing bastard! He's always so full of himself and doesn't care about anything!"

Jack frowned. "That's not true."

"Oh do pray tell!" Elsa shot back, eyes narrowed as she dug her nails into her palms.

She just couldn't believe her luck. She thought she would be free of this…_pest_ forever but no. Here he was, being his usual cocky self…

"I actually care about things." he paused. "Such as caring about my reputation so it wouldn't be ruined by some amateur girl."

"Amateur?!" she shrieked.

Elsa whirled around as she was staring pleadingly at the boss who was looking amused at this whole ordeal.

"_Please _change my partner! I can't live like this! Heck, I will even take that scrawny guy who's a catastrophic!"

"Hey!" the scrawny guy, as Elsa put it, shouted.

She paused. "…and it just so happens that Jack's even worse than him."

"Double hey!" Frost exclaimed, glaring at Elsa who smiled cheekily.

"Sorry, boy. I call 'em as I see 'em."

He muttered before he made a little scoff. "I'll bet." he muttered.

The boss, who was still amused, shook his head. "I'm sorry, Queen. But the arranges have been already made and I can't change anything as it will mess up for future projects. I'm sorry."

Elsa groaned. "Great then I'm doomed." she plopped herself onto a chair, sprawled out as she placed her hand on her forehead. Her other arm was dangling on the armrest.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh real _dramatic_."

"Now that you two have finished arguing, I would like it if you two go back to the location in which Elsa had shot the thief. Search some clues and if you find anything, report it to me." James said, earning mumbles and nods.

Once the two were out, Ronica sighed.

"You think it is a good idea to have them working together?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we're doomed." she responded, flatly.

"Oh come now. As they work together, they will put their differences aside and everything would be…how Mr. Frost said it, peachy."

Silence.

"Do you know who the thief is?"

James sighed. "I have a hunch but I'm not sure."

* * *

"I don't bite you know." Jack muttered, kicking a rock aside.

Elsa glared at him. There was currently quite a large gap between the two and the reason for it is that Elsa wanted to stay away from him as far as possible.

"Here we are." Elsa mumbled. Nothing had changed, of course, as it was still deserted and it held a bit of eeriness which made Elsa to be uneasy.

"Come on. The quicker we get to it, the faster we will be done with this." Jack said as he noticed the uneasiness from Elsa.

"Y-yeah…right…"

The two had found nothing but the trail of blood that was fading away slowly. It was still there though it was harder to see it. Thinking, Elsa took out a tweezer-like object so that she can obtain some of the blood.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, cautiously.

"What does it look like? I'm collecting a speck of blood so we can return it to James. Why?" Elsa asked, unaware that Jack was feeling stiff.

"Uh…um…j-just wondering."

"Hmm…"

They also decided that they should follow the trail of blood but that led them to a dead end. Sighing, Elsa thought that they should go back since they didn't found anything other than the blood. However, Elsa looked at the far corner in which the two bulky figures that came from when they started to attack her. She just couldn't help it but to think that maybe it was hiding something.

"Stay here and don't do something stupid." Elsa instructed.

"Me? Doing something stupid?!" Jack asked with disbelief. He grumbled when she left but Jack followed her since he was stubborn and refused to take orders…Well, he would take orders if someone was "higher" than him, meaning if someone had a higher position like James.

Elsa sprinted while holding her gun at the side, just in case. However, when she took a step she suddenly gave out a scream as she felt the ground beneath her gave away. Groaning, Jack ran towards her and jumped after her.

"W-woah!" Elsa exclaimed as she was riding the bumping tunnel. It came to an end after she got thrown out, followed by Jack who also got thrown out. Because of the throw, the two landed in a very awkward position which was having Elsa on the bottom while Jack on the top.

The two awkwardly stared into each other until Elsa snapped.

"Geteroff!" Elsa fumbled with her hands, pushing Jack off so that she could pick herself up. She brushed the dust off her outfit while Jack got up.

"So…" Elsa started, breaking the silence. "Where do you think this leads to?"

Jack narrowed his eyes as this place looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't be sure. After all, looks can be deceiving especially if you're an agent.

"Don't know but I'm gonna find out. You stay here." Jack took off, leaving a baffled Elsa.

"Wh…what?! Oh no you don't! I'm coming with you!"

Sharply, Jack twirled around and glared at her. "For once, _Queen, _do as I say."

"No." she replied, angrily. "Why should _I_? It's not like you have anything to hide! Besides, this was supposed to be a _partner_ research. So move it." she roughly shoved Jack to the side.

Jack quirked an eyebrow before sighing frustratingly. "Fine! If anything happens to you, then it's not _my fault_!"

Muttering, Jack followed Elsa who started to climb the long ladder. Elsa rolled her eyes at the childish behavior from Jack. Like really: who does he think he is? He's certainly not her mom or her dad. She can handle things by herself just fine! She doesn't need a babysitter.

Since she was so deep in thought, she didn't hear Jack's call and because of that, her foot stepped on one of the steps but it gave out, causing her to slip. She gasped as she frantically tried to grab the step until a strong arm wrapped around her waist which prevented her from falling.

Déjà vu.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Elsa grabbed the steps from the ladder tightly.

"And that's what happens when you don't listen to your partner in crime." Jack muttered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." she replied, sternly before resuming climbing the ladder. They finally reached at the top though they saw that there was a two-way path.

"You think we should split up?" Elsa suggested, eyeing the left and right path.

Jack shook his head. "No. If anything, the villains would always hunt for the weak and then the strong."

Elsa narrowed her eyes and huffed. "I'm not _weak_!" she snapped.

"I'm just saying. Now…let's go to the right."

The two stayed silent…well, as silent as they could be since their footsteps echoed as they made a bit of a jog. It was almost like a maze as it had many twists and turns here and there but Elsa had to admit: she was surprised that they didn't get lost. It was like Jack _knew _where he was going.

She gave a curious look as she studied Jack from the back of the head. There was just something about him that she couldn't quite place it on her finger…

Oomph!

Elsa collided herself against Jack who suddenly gave an abrupt halt.

"What was that for?" she mumbled, rubbing her squashed nose.

"Shh."

Jack peeked out of his corner, followed by Elsa who still stayed behind Jack.

"There's…nothing." Elsa pointed it out as they stared at the huge empty space that was below them. They were probably on the upper level while that was the lower level.

She sighed. "Anyways, we better get back—"

"No!" Jack said, abruptly. "I…I mean can you just stay here? Okay? Cool."

Jack took off with such speed that Elsa didn't had the time to reply. That was…odd.

"Right then." she mumbled.

_There was a noise that sounded like a grunt followed by sounds such as clashing from a sword. The person looked up to the tower then gazed at the long deathly vines that blocked the path to the tower._

_He shall be with his love. Nothing will get them apart._

_The boy smiled triumphantly when he had finally destroyed the last vine and his eyes fell on the locked door. He walked towards it until something made him to stop in his tracks just in time._

_A streak of yellow-green flames blocked him from going further. He narrowed his eyes and started to go the other way since he saw a cliff and Jack wanted to be at a higher point so he can kill the beast._

_Climbing the cliff wasn't so easy as Jack ended up with many scratches and cuts while also, he was nearly burnt from the treacherous dragon. He pulled himself up when he finally was on the top of the cliff. The two enemies began to battle and each of the dragon's attack became more furious than its previous ones._

_At last, Jack had finally ended the beast by plunging his sword into the demon's chest. It roared something awful as it thrashed around until finally, it could no longer continue. Giving out a pant, Jack stared at the humongous beast that timbered down then he quickly made his way to the tower. The flames had seemed to die down._

_After climbing up the rounded stairs, Jack halted in his tracks when he saw his princess that was lying on the bed with eyes closed as a rose was between her hands. Smiling, he walked towards her and then he leaned over to give a kiss._

_A few seconds had passed and Jack started to doubt but it was until then that her eyes flickered opened, making the prince to sigh with relief. He stroked her cheek and because of the sudden touch, the princess gazed at her prince._

"_My prince." her soft voice whispered. "Is…it done?"_

_He nodded. "Yes. It's over."_

"_Good." she sighed, pushing herself up. _

"_Let us go. I believe there are people who would want to see you." he smiled._

_The word _let us go_ echoed until the scene dissolved away._

"Let's go!" a sharp voice, snapped Elsa back to reality.

"Wh…wha?" she asked, surprised as she was suddenly dragged out of her spot.

"Goddamnit Elsa! How many times must I wake you up?" Jack asked, irritating.

Elsa suddenly realized that they were running…away…

"What did you do?" she asked, cautiously.

"Oh it's nothing. I might've provoked them."

"Them?" Elsa asked, shocked.

"Them as in _humans_. Are you really that thick now?"

"Why the hell did you provoke them?!"

He shrugged. "Thought it might be fun."

"_Jackson Overland Frost_!"

He winced at his full name. "Say it don't wear it."

"I swear! One day, I am going to _kill _you!" she proclaimed.

They came the way when they had entered the lair. Jack jumped down, not bothering using the ladder and stopped when he turned around to see Elsa climbing down.

"Oh come on! We don't have time for that!"

Yelping, Elsa felt herself being ripped away from the ladder and tumbled into Jack who caught her. They then resumed running until they were finally out of sight.

Elsa panted once it was safe to do so since she rested, placing her hands on her knees.

"So…what was the dream about this time?" Jack asked, causally earning a glare from Elsa.

"Nothing you would want to know." she replied. "Now come on. Let's go back."

A/N: weow…this one took over but I had fun writing it :p see you! Oh and the dream in which Elsa had was Sleeping Beauty but you already figured that out XD


	8. It all started with a fight

A/N: I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm. Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on…eh? *ahem* sorry just singing my heart out…Oo! Look! We got new people to give out a shout out! Thanks to liclaire1 for following me as an author and for favoring the story. Thanks to randomsheller1235 for following the story. Thanks to jacky2001 for following the story. Thanks to 007 for reviewing.

**007: **Here's a cookie for you! :D

I had fun writing this :D

Chapter 8: It all started with a fight

"…And here they come now." James announced, seeing the two agents running in.

Needless to say, the two have been running nonstop so Elsa was out of breath while Jack…wasn't. It was either that he always goes to the gym or Elsa was being out of shape…

"Did you find anything?" James asked.

Elsa started to rummage through her hidden pocket but only to stop. She stared at the floor, thinking on whether or not if she should give it to them. She glanced at Jack who seemed to be bored (as usual) though she was hoping to have some kind of a reaction from him.

Of course, he didn't have one.

Slowly, Elsa slipped her hand out of her pocket as she remained empty handed.

"Um no sir…"

"Oh? I see then…well, you did your best."

To say that Jack wasn't surprised would be an understatement but he kept his casual reaction. He raised an eyebrow, staring at Elsa who had just _lied _to the Head Boss.

What was her deal?

She looked so determined to find the thief so that she can hand it over to the agents but now…Jack just doesn't know.

"Wait. What do you mean a ball?" Jack snapped, coming back to reality.

"How hard is it to _listen_?!" James asked, a bit frustrated that one of his best agents wasn't listening.

He was instead zoned out.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Anyways…you two will attend to a ball—a masquerade ball, that is—but while you are there, you will also try to find the hidden office in the building. I believe there will be some clues in the office so I want you two to look for it. And also, the head manager will be attending to a meeting—"

"And you want us to hear it as well." Jack offered.

"Indeed, Frost. So get going!"

The two started to walk away until James called out, halting them once more.

"Hold on for a minute. You two will have different names for obvious reasons."

_Oh please don't tell me we have to go as a couple_. Elsa pleaded in thought.

"That being said, you both will go under the name of Richmond."

Elsa groaned, inwardly. Just freakingtastic.

"Richmond? But aren't they—"

"Yes, they are Mr. Frost. So if the people ever ask, just pretend that you have changed your mind and wanted to return. Any questions?" James asked but instantly replied, not letting Elsa having the chance to ask. "Good. Off you go. The ball starts at 8pm! Don't be late as the _real _Richmond will always be on time and such." James stated but his voice held bitterness in them.

_Who are these Richmond?_

Quirking an eyebrow, Elsa turned around sharply. They were just about to get out of this place until Ronica called, causing them to stop once again.

"Oh and Ms. Queen, we must get your training. So while you are here, Mr. Frost will help you with that."

Elsa clenched her fist tightly, taking a breath in and out. Jack couldn't help but to smirk at the misfortune of what Elsa has.

* * *

"I promise I'll take it easy on you as I'm one of the best agents here." Jack's voice rang through the air.

There was a lot of shuffling here and there like the kind of sound where they were changing.

"I should feel so honored." Elsa said, sarcastically. "Are you done? Or do I have to wait for his Highness?"

Jack smirked. "Still hate me, eh?"

Elsa glared at the door even though Jack couldn't see it. "Obviously!"

He chuckled. "You don't have to love me that much."

The door clicked, indicating that it was now open as the doorknob was turning. Jack came out…only to have Elsa staring at him as if he was suddenly fascinating. Noticing this look, Jack raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"What? Am I too hot for you?"

He was currently being shirtless while wearing black leather pants that actually fitted him quite nicely. His arms were very muscular, his chest and back was well-toned and his skin looked evenly tanned from head to toe despite the fact that he always looked so pale. His body was enough to make the girls go swooning over him.

Snapping out of her gaze, she turned around since she felt her face heating.

"You are never hot." she mumbled as they started walking towards the mat. There were also supervisors…for just in case.

Jack laughed at the response but then smirked. "Think fast."

"Wha—"Elsa gasped, quickly ducking down in order to avoid the punch Jack just threw, unexpectedly. When that was done, Elsa glared at him.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she asked, glaring at him.

Jack raised his hands in the air for defense. "Hey, when you are out there, the villains won't give you a heads up."

He has a point…Elsa pursed her lips. He _always _has a point.

The two went on, dodging the throws here and there. Elsa swung herself sideways in order to dodge the spin from Jack's leg before she let herself to throw a punch at him. Of course, Jack dodged it but then he quickly grabbed her hand and threw her over his shoulder.

Elsa grunted when she painfully smacked herself on the ground. She didn't have the chance to get up as she got herself pinned yet again since Jack was on top of her, preventing her to get up.

Elsa flushed when she saw the view which made Jack to cock his head sideways. He looked cute…

Wait what? She did not just say that.

"S'matter? Exhausted already?"

Eyes narrowed, Elsa brought her legs closer to her so that her feet were now under Jack's stomach. She then placed her feet on his stomach and flipped him over. Jack widen his eyes when that happened so it was his turn to be on the floor while Elsa pinned him down, wearing a triumph look.

"I'm never too exhausted." she replied, grinning triumphantly.

"Not bad." Jack paused. "But never get yourself too cocky in a fight."

"What…"

Jack finally removed his hands from Elsa's grip and he then placed one of his hands at the back of her neck while the other one at her chest. He flipped her over once again, earning a grunt and of course, he pinned her down.

Elsa struggled to get free from the grasp but it was tight.

"You said that you will take it easy on me." she struggled.

"Did I? Oops. I must've forgotten." Jack responded, smirking.

"Low life insect." Elsa muttered.

That only made Jack's smirk to grow wide but then, he stopped to think as if an idea came.

"Have you ever been to a nightclub?"

* * *

_One thing's for sure, I am never taking a ride on his motorcycle ever again._ Elsa thought, trying to get herself in order. She felt like she was being drunk the moment she got off the black snazzy motorcycle.

The two showed their identities to the safe guard who was standing outside the club. Once it was confirmed, they went inside.

This _is what he goes to after school? _Elsa thought.

Loud music was blaring from all sides as the bright disco lights was flashing here and there, sending rainbows of color skidding across the walls and down onto the mass of bodies that filled the dance floor. There was a bar at the far side of the club, having a few people sitting on the stools while they were drinking. On the other side of the club, there were couples who were in a heavy making out session which caused Elsa to cringe at the side while at the same time, she was uncomfortable at the sight.

The high-octane music thundered out, vibrating the floor under their feet and the music was so loud, it was impossible to make a conversation. Elsa gulped, tugging on her tight strapless dress that went up to her knees.

It was black, silky and well strapless. There was a zig zag that was at her stomach. She had to admit; the dress did look nice despite being tight at the hips. And no, she wasn't the one who suggested wearing this.

It was, of course, Jack.

Who knew he had a good taste of fashion?

"I'm going to get us drinks!" Jack yelled over the loud music.

Elsa didn't hear him so she just nodded and watched Jack as he disappeared.

"Great then." she mumbled.

So…what is she supposed to do now? She had never—well okay, there was this one time where she got forced to go to a nightclub because of her sister and cousin (they were such party freaks), but that's beside the point—she was never the type of girl to go to a nightclub.

Sighing, Elsa started to make her way until she got bumped, causing her to lose her balance. Just as she was about to hit the floor, something caught her hand on time.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." she looked to see a girl with midnight blue short hair, followed by silver highlights that were showed on her bangs.

"Uh…it's okay." Elsa replied, getting back up. "But thanks for the catch."

The girl nodded. "You're welcome." she then looked around, placing a thoughtful look. "Hey, did you come with yourself?"

She shook her head. "No. I…" she paused, wondering on what she was going to say. "I'm with my friend who's gone to get us drink."

Smooth, Elsa.

"Oh okay. Well as long as you're not alone! It gets pretty crazy!" with that, she left since she got dragged from a random person.

_Well, she seemed nice…_

"Oh I'm sorry." Elsa muttered as she bumped into a person…again.

The person turned around but the entire figure gave out a frightening aura. It was as if Elsa shouldn't have bumped him in the first place.

"Um…I erm…got to go…" she stuttered and was started to go until the man grabbed her wrist. "Hey. I got to—"

"Well, look what we got here." the man spoke in a deep voice.

Elsa looked at the man. He was slender and he would've been good-looking if not for the "dark aura" that was emitting out of him. He has fair skin and auburn hair, sideburns and green eyes.

"Listen, I got to—"

"There's no need to be in a hurry. Why, I just wanted to simply talk to you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Sorry. I don't talk to strangers."

Just like that, Elsa punched the guy in the face which forced the guy to let her go as he stumbled back.

"Hey, Hans! Look what we have…"

Two more bulky figures came into the view though one of them held a scrawny boy who was trying to get out the tight grasp.

"Not now, you fools!" the man, Hans, snarled.

Elsa looked at the two men. Both of them have sideburns, red hair, light blue eyes, big noses, big jaws, muscular bodies and the same height. The haircuts are almost similar to one another but their fringes are combed in different directions. Their skin tones are the same and they both big eyebrows and what it looked like dark rings underneath their eyes. They also have scars two but Elsa couldn't see them.

The two men looked at the girl before grinning devilishly.

"Hey let me go!" the boy commanded.

One of the twins frowned at the boy. "Whatever. Get lost, scamp!" he tossed the boy out of the way and the boy ran away.

Elsa took a step back as she slowly felt fear coming in but it was quickly faded away when she thought that she had nothing to be afraid of.

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" Hans raged.

The two started to come at her by lunging but Elsa quickly ducked down, instantly twirling to the other side of the boys.

_Well then…this is going to be an interesting night._

Meanwhile, Jack sighed as he sat on the stool, waiting for his turn to order. It was _that _crowded.

Finally, what it felt like for hours, the bar tender made her way to him.

"Can I get you something?"

_No. I'm just sitting here doing my own stuff…_ Jack scowled.

He was never the one to have any patience.

"Yeah. Can I get two Pornstars?"

The girl giggled. "Of course, handsome." she blew him a kiss, having Jack to raise an eyebrow then rolled his eyes.

"Right then…" he mumbled.

He stared at the counter, thinking about Elsa.

_Gee…I hope Elsa is doing okay…_

"There seemed to be a fight going on." the bar tender said, sliding the two drinks towards him.

He caught it with ease, taking his drink to have a sip.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. According to some people, there's this girl and some three bulky guys that are ganging up on her but the girl seemed to be handling just fine."

_That's nice…_

Jack suddenly spit out his drink, startling the girl as he wiped the liquid off his mouth.

"A girl?! How does she look like?" he asked, sharply.

"Tall, white hair, pale skin, has a black dress…" she began then frowned. "Though that sideway braid has got to go."

"Damnit! Nevermind!" he quickly paid her and zoomed off the seat.

"Wait! You forgot your drinks!"

_Damnit, Elsa! I leave you for one consecutive second and you already found yourself in trouble. Well, maybe not seconds but that's beside the point_. Jack thought as he pushed his way through the crowd that seemed to be chanting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Finally, Jack was at the front row and he couldn't do anything but to stare at Elsa who incredible dodged the sneaky attack from one of the men. However, something about those men made Jack to narrow his eyes.

He knew them and they weren't exactly on the best of terms with each other…

That's a different story.

Snapping his gaze, Jack went into the circle and moved Elsa out of the way just in time as one of the muscular boys was about to punch her. Jack grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over which had him down to the ground.

He then went towards the second man as he sent several of kicks, punches and flips. Elsa was stunned when she saw Jack doing an amazing stunt. He placed his legs on the man's shoulder while his hands were touching the ground, like a handstand.

The agent lifted the man off his feet, sending the villain to go through the air before landing on the ground with a heavy THUD. Jack then got on him and gave him a punch in the face.

The crowd cheered when that happened though he paid no mind to it as he had just dodged Hans's attack. However, because he didn't see one of Hans's men coming back, the man took this chance to strike Jack by throwing him into the air so that Jack went flying backwards.

Elsa gasped when she saw Jack smashing his way through the scattered chairs before he finally fell down to the ground.

"Jack!" Elsa got up, running towards him.

The fight ended right away when one of the security guards came in and took the men away.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked once she came to him.

Elsa made her hand to go to his forearm but he quickly snatched it away when he snapped.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, snatching his hand away.

Elsa was hurt but she didn't show it.

Angrily, Jack got out of the clutter but when he did, Elsa widened her eyes when she saw a rip at his sleeve that was near his bicep while there was a bruise at his cheek. He also had a few scratches on his face. Probably from the loose woods that were from the chairs.

He most certainly didn't look _fine_.

He walked away until Elsa grabbed his wrist, turning him around.

"I said I'm—"

"Jack, please." Elsa replied, cutting him off.

He looked to see Elsa but something threw him off about the look she gave him. For the first time in his entire life, he had saw concern on Elsa's face and that made his heart to stop beating…

A/N: …wow, this chapter kept being dragged but it's finally done! Yeah, I definitely had fun writing this. The ball will be in the next chapter so yeah…that one should be interesting. Oh and the two bulky men that were with Hans were Stabbington Brothers. See you! Also, I'll give you the picture of what Elsa was wearing…now I wanted to say something but I forgot =.= oh now I know! Pornstar is actually a drink; its' sweet and fizzy er yeah...and also Richmond will be explained in the next chapter...


	9. Well, hello there

A/N: *twitch* THIS CHAPTER WAS A PAIN IN THE BUTT TO WRITE ESPECAILLY WITH THE SCENE WITH JACK AND BUNNY! I WANTED TO DIE BECAUSE OF IT! DX Well, you probably already noticed it but…I got a new story out that's called Hallucinations…

Jack: Didn't you say that you were _not _going to start a new story since you have…four—well now _five_—stories going on?

Me: …*eyes avoid* don't know what you're talking about it *bolts off*

Jack: right…and I'm just simply imagining things…

Thanks to emeowi for reviewing and for following the story. Thanks to SkylarDash97 for following the story. Thanks to SMr. Freeze for following and favoring me as an author and for following and favoring the story. Thanks to 007, lovinglovexx and doubLL for reviewing.

**emeowi: **Thank you!

**007: **here's an even more awesome chapter! It's where the two will go to the ball!

**lovinglovexx: **Thank you!

**doubLL: **Wait no further! I give you the chapter!

Chapter 9: Well, hello there

"Ow." Jack cringed when the alcohol got pressed on one of his cuts that were on his cheek.

"Sorry…" Elsa apologized, loosening up the press.

Silence. That was how it was all the time.

"So um…" Elsa began, breaking the silence. "Who are the Richmond?"

And there it was again. Silence.

Was Elsa not supposed to ask that question? She didn't know.

"They are one of the richest people in the city." Jack finally spoke. "They own several companies and have high technologies that it's unreal. So I guess you can say that there were many attempts robbery…None of them worked out. They were our friends…that was before they got corrupted. They treat us like we were some kind of an insect and they want nothing more than to exterminate us so they can have control of our agency. But James won't let that happen. I know he won't. He's strong." Jack replied as he tightened his fists so that his knuckles turn white.

Silence settled in…once again.

* * *

"Good evening, Monsieurs. Mademoiselles'." the door guard greeted each and every one of the people who passed through the door after they have been checked as their names.

A black long limo was pulled up right at the entrance. The man went up to the door and opened it (**A/N: um I forgot what they were called. No, not the drivers of the limo but the person who always opens the door whenever a new limo arrives…erm…limo guard?) **only to reveal two elegant people and they so happen to be Jack and Elsa.

Elsa gave a short nod to the man and as a result, the man did the same thing then winked. Because of this, Jack glared at him and scooted closer to Elsa. Elsa wore a long, black dress with straps but at one of the sides, there was a split.* For Jack, he had actually buttoned his black suit…for once.

"Did you hide your weapons?" Jack hissed in her ear. Elsa nodded.

"Good evening. Names?" the door man asked, holding a clipboard.

"We go by Richmond." Jack answered.

The man skimmed down the papers until he reached the names. "Ah yes Richmond." he paused. "I thought you had went on a vacation."

"We changed plans. We decided to return as there were some…business to take care of. I'm sure you all had heard about that treacherous thief."

Elsa had the urge to roll her eyes but she held it in.

"Ah yes. That thief is all over the news. There were some news that the thief might strike here so that's why there are a lot of security guards."

"So I see." Jack pursed his lips.

"Well you best be carry on now. And you look lovely, Mrs. Richmond."

"Thank you. You look like you could use some preparation."

Jack stiffened while he mentally face palmed. He stared at the ground, slightly embarrassed and he started to count sheep in his head.

_1…2…3…_

"We should go. Wouldn't want the other people to wait." Jack said, hurriedly and dragged Elsa who was taken by surprise.

"What was that about?" Jack hissed once they were inside.

"What? Did I do something?" Elsa asked, a bit angrily. "I was only giving him a compliment."

Jack just shook his head. "Nevermind." he paused. "That wasn't a compliment, by the way."

Elsa gave him a one last curious look before her eyes laid on the elegant ball which made her eyes to go wide with shock. The ballroom was grand and tall while also it had long walls that stretched high. The ball had three large chandeliers that dangled from the ceiling while the walls looked like they were made out of gold and they were shiny as if they had just been polished and wax. The silvery white floor glistened so bright since the light from the chandeliers shone on them.

There were tall white pillars that seemed to be attached to the walls and they looked like bumps on the walls. Numerous of people were either sitting on the white round tables that were on each side or some of them were dancing on the huge dance floor that was at the front of the Orchestra. The Orchestra, however, were up on a stage.

"This is the ball we are attending to?" Elsa squeaked.

Jack smirked. "What? Never been to a ball?"

But the silence made Jack to stare incredulous at Elsa.

"You're kidding, right?"

"And I suppose you _have_?" Elsa shot back.

"Yes. Actually, I have."

Elsa humphed. "Whatever."

When Jack took a step, something bumped into him which made him to lose his balance and he had almost fell to the ground. Fortunately, he didn't since something caught him and he got pulled up rather harshly.

"What a pleasant day this is." Jack froze at the voice, instantly recognizing who it was.

There was no doubt mistaking that heavy Australian accent.

"You alright there, _mate_?"

Jack's eyes sharply glared at the man who had a neutral look. His dark eyes looked like he was examining Jack so of course, the tension was settling in which made Elsa to be very awkward.

"I…um…I'm gonna go get us drinks…" Elsa stammered.

She was about to go until Jack's hand snaked around her waist, preventing her to go anywhere and he pulled her closer to him.

"Stay here." Jack muttered, quietly.

Unfortunately, the gray-haired man had heard it. "Oh yes. Do what the man says. It does get a little…crowded over time, don't you think Mr. Frost?"

His eyes flickered to the uncomfortable Elsa who had her eyes darting here and there. But she froze when the odd man spoke the true identity. How did he know? They were wearing masks…

"E. Aster Bunnymund." Jack greeted him curtly. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same thing to you. Tell me: what did you have to do in order to get to this place?"

Jack's cold glare never left the man. He hated him…

"I didn't do anything." Jack replied through his gritted teeth.

"Could've fooled me." he replied through his sneer.

Elsa eyed the two skeptically. What was this man talking about?

"But I do have to apologize. May I steal your date for a moment?"

Elsa was to about to speak but Jack instantly got pulled away from her when Aster yanked him out. The two went out of the ballroom and was now in a deserted hallway that was a bit far away from the ballroom. Jack stumbled forward a bit when he got pushed. Before he knew it, Jack was rammed against the wall when Aster picked him up.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, mate?" Aster hissed.

"I'm just doing my job!"

"No you're not! You're getting too distracted. Keep doing that and you can say goodbye. You're being way too attached to the girl!" Aster shouted but quickly lowered his voice.

Jack continued to glare at him. "No I'm not." he replied, dangerously. "Now if you will stop pressuring—"

"Pressuring you? Don't make me laugh!" he spat. "I knew the MiM was wrong to choose you!"

"And I suppose _you _can do it better?" Jack shot back. "I'll tell you one thing. These _people _are not that daft. If they see trouble, they will be there in a heartbeat! So really, I have no choice but to tag along."

"Fine. But I'm not the idiot who got shot. I'm not the _idiot _who left a trail of blood! Did you not know just how _close _they were to discover the real identity?"

There was a very thick silence that hung in the air.

"But they didn't." Jack replied, lowly. "Elsa didn't hand over the evidence."

"She could've!" he snarled. "I don't know what's her deal but the next time, you're out on the field, be _careful_! That's a warning, Jack! And the next time, there won't be a _warning_!"

With that, he roughly threw Jack off the side

The two glared for a minute until Aster walked backwards, blending into the shadows until Jack was alone. He let out a sigh as he stared at the floor angrily as if it was its own fault that this was happening. Jack was about to go back until he stopped. He should fix his suit…

Once that was done, Jack went back to the ballroom and instantly found Elsa who was talking to random people.

The people laughed at the joke that had just been told. Elsa giggled and turned around to see Jack coming this way. She smiled when he had reached her.

"Jack, these are—"Elsa started but she was roughly got yanked out of the group.

"Sorry about the interruptions. But we have to _go_." Jack responded, roughly yanking Elsa out of the group.

The two were now at a corner, away from the people. Jack released Elsa once they reached it.

"What—"

"We have to do the mission. We can't delay it anymore." Jack instantly responded, his eyes flickering to the ballroom.

"So I see." she replied, quietly. "Um…what happened with you and Aster?"

"Nothing." he answered, a bit too sharply. "Now come on."

Jack briskly walked further into the deserted hallway while Elsa was quietly tagging along. Her mind was being busy about how Jack reacted when she asked that question. About the way Jack had talked to that strange man. Elsa made a small gasp when she felt herself being pinned against the wall as Jack was in front of her.

She was about to ask why until voices came and she knew. When they faded away, Jack let go of Elsa and the two resumed walking. Since it was a long silence walk, Elsa could do nothing but to be lost in her thoughts.

What else was she supposed to do? Jack certainly wouldn't talk to her…well, he would if only he needed to tell her or to tell her to do this. To be honest, Elsa had actually missed the olden days back when they were at the school. The endless teasing, the mysteriousness from Jack, the humiliation…

It just seemed like yesterday when she had first gotten her…mission…She frowned. What kind of an agency lets their new recruit to immediately go right into the field with no training or experience at all?

_Arendelle apparently. And what are you talking about? You have experience! Remember? Flynn taught you some martial arts, _her inner voice told her.

_Yeah but that was years ago…I kinda stopped. _Elsa responded back. _Oh look at me. I'm talking to my own self._

_Well, technically you're not because I'm a part of you and I have been created from you—_

_Let's just say I'm talking to myself._

_Okay…_

Elsa suddenly gave out a gasp when she tripped over the hem from her dress, causing her to fall. However, being quick, Jack instantly caught her by her hand though Elsa's head was forward. Because of that, there was a small _zap _the minute a piece of her bang had made contact with it.

"Hmm…lasers…" Jack replied, spinning Elsa around when he pulled her back. He then got out a small black round object and it landed perfectly right into the middle. As soon as the object touched the floor, it vanished releasing the smoke which revealed the many twisted lasers.

"Follow my footsteps and don't make any accidents." Jack responded before he swerved to the side in order to avoid the red laser.

Once it was safe to stop, he turned around to look at Elsa who was staring.

"Come on!"

"H-huh? Oh…right." she mumbled.

She gulped since she was wearing a dress…and that dress happened to be a long one…Taking a breath, Elsa mimicked Jack's moves. It wasn't the same as Jack's but it was quite similar. The two resumed gliding their way through the lasers; each of them being careful to not hit the lasers. Jack reached at the end and turned around to see how Elsa was doing but he immediately began to panic when he saw that Elsa was in a tight corner with minimum space.

"Don't move until I say so! Follow the instructions." Jack replied, panicking.

"It would be _a lot _easier if I _didn't wear a dress_!" Elsa hissed, pulling the bottoms of the dress higher so she wouldn't trip over them.

"Well I'm terribly sorry that we had to go to a ball! Last I checked, they _require _dresses!" Jack said, sharply. "And seriously: for once in your life, Queen, _listen to me_!"

Elsa glared at the commanding Jack though he equally glared at Elsa. Who knew both of them can be so stubborn?

"Move your foot in that gap—the one that is across from you. Slide down first." he instructed.

Sighing, Elsa carefully slid down and when she saw the gap, she bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she can make it—well, she can—it's just that her dress is the problem. Everything is about the dress…so they say.

Thinking, Elsa wrapped the bottom of the dress around her waist, tightly and securely. She couldn't risk anything. When it was tight, she then started to move her foot through the gap.

"Ow!" she hissed when she felt the laser zapped her leg. She turned around to see a burnt mark though she was surprised that this didn't set off the alarm…

Elsa continued to follow Jack's instructions and once she was at the end, she untied her dress and went through the last laser. That was until her foot had once again got caught on her dress, tripping her in the process. She gasped as she was falling forward until Jack caught her and pulled her out of the harm's way by flipping her in his arms, creating a somersault then pinned her against the wall.

"Careful. Wouldn't want any…accidents." Jack replied, his breath tickling Elsa's skin.

Frowning, Elsa raised her knee and kicked Jack in the gut. In pain, Jack reacted to it and let her go since he needed to grasp his "wounded stomach".

"You're right, Mr. Frost. We wouldn't want any accidents." Elsa replied, still trying to hide the smirk.

Jack grunted. After the pain subsided, the two resumed back to their walking. They then emerged in a hallway that has a long, red carpet with gold linings and there were several of brown doors along with a tall grand chandelier.

"Where do you think the office is?" Elsa asked, quietly.

"We're looking for a door. A great, big brown bulky fancy door." he answered, his eyes swiftly darting from one side to the other. "If I'm right, the office would always be at the very end of the hallway and maybe a bit to the right."

Going with that, the two ran with caution as they proceeded down the hallway. Once they reached the corner, the two agents swiftly hid themselves at a corner for a brief second then proceeded to walk a bit further until they met with a large bulk door.

"It's locked." Elsa replied as she tried to turn the doorknob.

Jack peeked out of the corner only to smirk when he saw an oblivious security guard that was walking down the hallway.

"Stay here."

Without giving the chance for her to reply, Jack instantly vanished out of sight. Elsa muttered, glaring at the door before she jerked her head since she heard a grunt, a clang and then nothing. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell did Jack do so she was about to go and find out until Jack came back. This time, he was holding a key that was placed around his finger.

"One key coming up." he replied, tossing the key to Elsa who caught it with ease.

"What did you do?" Elsa asked, dumb-founded.

He shrugged as if it was nothing. "Just knocked a security guard unconscious. No big deal."

She opened and closed her mouth, stunned to say anything. "_Jackson Overland Frost_!"

He winced at his full name.

"No big deal?! Of course it was a big deal! You could've been seen!"

"But I wasn't."

"You could've died!"

"Now you're just exaggerating."

She groaned, exasperated. "I give up! You're impossible."

Jack smirked, watching Elsa as she unlocked the door. "Wow."

The office was a large, fancy chamber. Everything about it just screamed fancy. The walls were brown (though a nice shade of brown) and elegant while the ceiling equally matched the color of the walls though just slightly a bit lighter. There was a large fancy window that stood behind the shiny, light shade of brown table.

The curtains that hung the window were a nice shade mahogany color. There was another chandelier that hung at the ceiling though this one was small. There were also many bookshelves here and there.

"Better start looking."

"That is, if we can find anything." Elsa added, earning a nod.

So, the two began to search for…whatever they were looking for. James only said to look for clues. But what clues? Clues can mean many things: clues for where will the thief strike next. Clues for what their enemy is hiding and so on.

"What are we even supposed to look for?" Elsa asked, later. She was beginning to be frustrated.

Jack sorted out the papers here and there until a certain paper caught his attention. He stared at it with disbelief. The paper contained the thief except the thief looked like he was hiding in the shadows since the face couldn't be seen. Whoever drew it drew it perfectly since the lines and the figure was just perfect.

Glaring at it, Jack snatched the paper and stuffed it into his pocket.

"There's nothing here." Jack replied.

Just then, there were noises coming so they looked up at the ceiling. The noises were probably coming at the upper level. He then eyed the fireplace that looked like it was hiding something.

"Come on. That's probably the meeting."

"So shouldn't we head…what are you doing?" Elsa asked, blankly as she saw Jack going inside the fireplace and started to climb up.

"Going to the meeting!" his voice echoed. There was a lot of shuffling and banging then Jack lowered his head down to look at Elsa. "You coming or what?"

When he disappeared, Elsa sighed and started to climb once she was inside of it. Inside of the fireplace was not welcoming at all. It was hot and stuffy and just plain uncomfortable because the further they went up, the space was starting to become a tight one until they reached at the end which became a bit wide. They spotted a rectangle-like hole when the agents had reached the end of the fireplace.

Jack was right. A meeting was happening.

The room was very large, having everything the white. The walls, the ceilings, the tables, the chairs…There was also many large windows that were spread throughout the room. The people's voices were echoing throughout the room so the two made a low profile. They didn't want to get caught.

"I know that kid!" Elsa hissed when she spotted a familiar figure.

"That's the kid who you fought." Jack muttered, seeing Hans.

"Well it wasn't my fault that he had a violent nature." she grumbled, causing Jack to roll his eyes. "But what's he doing here?"

"One way to find out."

They let the silence to settle in. Jack wouldn't be surprised if they were talking about the thief…

"Don't tell me you're still finding a way to get into their…building?" one of the men that looked like he was the Head boss spoke. He seemed to be…annoyed.

"Unfortunately, we are." Hans replied.

Elsa clenched her fists and wanted to punch the living daylights out of him. Noticing this, Jack grabbed her wrist and shook his head as if to say _not now_.

"How hard is it to hack into their building?!" the Head Boss snapped.

"They are not that stupid." Hans then looked around before lowering his voice.

The two hidden agents had to strain their ears to hear what Hans was saying.

"I just sent our men to find the weakness—which is usually the heart of the building—but we got something better." Hans even lowered his voice even more if that was possible.

Unluckily, the two can't hear it. The only they can hear was the next sentence from the Head Boss.

"A very good plan, Hans. I expect that will work."

"It will. I'll make sure that it won't fail."

"The heart of the building?" Elsa asked, quietly. "What do they mean by that?"

Jack didn't say anything. He was too furious to even answer, anyways. That slime, loathsome foul evil little cockroach! The next time he sees him, Jack is going to be sure that Hans won't be able to walk again. How dare he!

"James." he replied, coldly. "When they say "the heart of the building" that means that they are going to take out James since it usually refers to the Head Boss."

Elsa gasped. "Then we got to do something!" she spoke, a bit loudly then she intended too. Eyes wide, the two sunk down since they saw the two evil agents turning around.

"Quiet!" Jack hissed.

"Sorry. Jack, we can't just stay here and do nothing. Does James even know this?"

He thought about it. "Possibly. I'm not sure—where are you going?" he looked to see Elsa climbing down.

"If you're not going to do something about it, then I _am!_"

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"No, I am no—"Elsa gave out a squeak when her foot lost its footing and she was tumbling down.

Jack rolled his eyes as he leaped off his spot. He continued to freefall then stopped once he reached Elsa. Quickly, he grabbed Elsa's waist when Jack stopped himself from falling by placing his feet to the both sides of the wall. Elsa gave out a frightened gasp when she realized just how close she was about to hit the woods from the fireplace.

"You're a hazard to yourself." Jack noted.

"Shut up! Release me this instant!" she growled.

Shrugging, Jack smirked. "If you say so, _princess_."

Elsa yelped, feeling herself falling again and she landed with a very hard THUD once she reached the ground.

"You're a jerk!" Elsa glared at him after he came out of the fireplace. He chuckle before he helped her up.

"Now let's get out of here." Elsa muttered, still rubbing her sore side.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

The two whirled around, having their eyes wide.

They have been caught.

A/N: OH MY LORD! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER FINISH THIS! BUT I DID! DID I MENTION THAT THIS WAS A PAIN IN THE BUTT CHAPTER?! NO? WELL IT IS! OH MY FREAKING! I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT! And ooohhhh snapppp! They got CAUGHT! What happens next no one will know! Except for me…cookies to everyone who can guess on what Hans had said to the Head Boss! You know…the part where Elsa and Jack couldn't hear? Yeah, that one. PEACE OUT MY HOMIES! Oh wait: the dress I was describing for Elsa is the one in which she is wearing on the book cover of the story. SEE YOU!


	10. This way and That

A/N: So um…yeah…last chapter was a pain in the butt. Hopefully this one won't be. And we got a whole bunch of new welcomers :D Thanks to krisedge for following and favoring the story. Thanks to ashbash8800 for following the story. Thanks to Sunset13 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to i see the spark for following the story. Lastly, thanks to 007, lovinglovexx and doubLL for reviewing.

**007: **Haha thanks! Here's an another awesome chapter :D

**lovinglovexx: **:p thanks! I try to make my readers to be intrigue. Thanks for letting me know! And for you question…you will see soon. I'm sorry but I'm not giving out answers til the end though I'm sure you had already figured it out :D

**doubLL: **What's gonna happen next, you will see in this chapter :) sure! I will just have to find a spot for Elsa to be a badass which will come soon.

Chapter 10: This way and That

"Well isn't this a surprise? The two people I was very anxious to meet." his cold voice drawled which sent shivers down Elsa. "Though I was more anxious on meeting you, _agent X_." he replied, his eyes darting to Jack's narrowed ones.

"I find that hard to believe." Jack responded, coldly.

The man gave out a cold laugh. "So…" he began, playing with his weapon that was in his hand. "Which one shall I take out first?"

Jack stepped in front of Elsa as his cold eyes never left the man. This only made the man to be deeply amused.

"You, Jack? Very well then."

The man suddenly blocked the attack when Jack came up running to him. The man then flipped backwards, avoiding another assault from the boy. At last, Jack did a powerful swing with his leg which ended up crashing into the man's face. The figure crashed through the bookshelf, making his head to it.

Taking this opportunity, the two agents rushed out of the office.

"Who was he?" Elsa asked once she caught up to him.

"Matthew Banks." he answered. "He is the Head Boss in which we had seen earlier."

"You mean the one who was talking to Hans?"

"That's the one."

She paused. "How do you know so much?"

"I do my research."

_More like hacking into things_. Jack thought, smirking.

They were then got blocked when two large men came into the view, blocking their path.

"I distract them. You go." Jack responded.

"What? No way!"

Without having Jack to reply, she took off. Once Elsa was starting to come in the middle of the two, she immediately jumped into the air to perform a Russian Split. As a result, the two got smacked into the face from her heels. They staggered backwards though one of them was quickly "recharged" since he got up.

Elsa ducked down then stuck her leg out and tripped him. She then gave a powerful punch which knocked down the fallen guy. However, the other man saw that her back was facing to her so he decided to use the element of surprise.

Jack noticed this and was about to call out for Elsa but it looked like she had noticed it as well since the moment the enemy was close to her, she quickly placed one of her hands at the back of the intruder's neck and one at his chest.

She flipped him over, letting him to collide with the already fallen man and then swiftly punched him in the face.

Satisfied, Elsa got up and smirked at the dumb-founded Jack who quickly changed his emotion to a bored one.

"Yeah. You took them out. Big deal." he muttered.

Elsa widened her eyes when she saw another of Matthew's men coming from behind the unaware Jack. Seeing a fire extinguisher that was nearby, she smashed the glass with her hand (which was a very stupid thing to do) and took out the extinguisher.

"Heads up!"

"What…" he trailed off before he quickly ducked down when he widened his eyes.

She swung the object violently which struck the man's face, causing him to be knocked out. When Jack heard a THUD, he turned around and saw the foe out cold.

"You could've warned me!" Jack exclaimed, terrified that he had almost lost his head.

"I did…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I said, heads up so it's not my fault you decided to be all dense." she stated, tossing the item on the floor.

"You're crazy!" he said, incredulously.

"Nope. I'm just stating my facts." Elsa replied, flipping her hair as she turned around. "Coming?"

"Don't know if I should." he mumbled.

Jack lifted his eyebrow when he saw something "shiny" on Elsa's hand. "Hold on."

He grabbed the hand and frowned when he saw the blood trickling down. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Um…I might've…punched my hand through the glass to get the extinguisher…" Elsa answered, sheepishly.

He stared at her before he jerked his head to the side to see a broken glass case then he went back to staring at Elsa who fiddled with her hair.

"You're definitely crazy." he muttered before ripping a long piece from the bottom of his white shirt.

Using the piece, he tied it around the bleeding hand. "That should do it for now. Just don't do anything…crazy."

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy." she mumbled.

"Aren't you?"

Elsa gave him a dirty look as she snatched her hand away. "I am very well not!"

She stomped away angrily, leaving Jack to chuckle and to shake his head. They finally made it back to the ball but they had to leave since they didn't want any…suspiciousness.

"Ah, there's the Richmond!" a voice shouted which earned the two to halt.

They turned around to see a chubby well-groomed masked man and a woman that seemed to be his wife. She was pretty even though her face held a mask. She had chestnut brown hair that was put in a delicate bun while her curled bangs fell loosely to the side.

Her simple plain dress was long and pretty though it had some designs on the upper part—the bodice. The lower part—the skirt—was plain but when it gets struck from the light, it appears to be shiny. The color of the dress was a light pink.

"Mr. Richmond." the wife replied, curtsying.

Jack tagged along as he swiftly had his eyes darting from the man to the woman. He knew these two alright.

"Madame Beaumont. Monsieur." Jack nodded.

"How long has it been? A year? Surely it must." the woman spoke in an almost light French accent.

Jack nodded. "I believe it was." he paused. "But I'm terribly sorry to cut this meeting short. My wife and I have to go. It was nice meeting you…again."

The two nodded. "Have a good evening."

Jack and Elsa quickly rushed out. When they were out of range, the wife spoke.

"I could not help but to think that something about them is off." she shrugged.

"Another close call. I can't wait to finish this part of the mission." Elsa muttered, catching her breath.

Jack chuckled. "Anxious are we?"

"Yes! I'm anxious to be…divorced from you!" she snapped, angrily.

"Hey don't take it out on me." he smirked before placing an arm over his chest, pretending that he was hurt. "I'm hurt. Was I not a good husband to you?"

Elsa glared, earning a crooked smile from him.

"You best hope that I don't come over there and rip your head off from your body!" she proclaimed.

"Touché."

The two began to walk away from the grand white building that looked like a palace. That was until they both heard a rustle that came from both sides of the bush: one from Elsa's side and one from Jack's.

The two, listening intently.

"Did you…?"

Elsa nodded. However, the girl blinked when she thought she saw something in the bush. Like a pair of glowing yellow eyes. But when she blinked, the eyes vanished.

Talk about creepy.

They took resumed walking as both of them shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably a stray that was trying to scare them. Though when they reached the two-way path, something grabbed both of them (feeling their mouths being clapped) but they were each going in a different path.

Just like that, the two were gone…

A/N: So…a shorter chapter than the previous ones. If you want to know how Madame Beaumont's dress looks like, I'll post it on the facebook page so you guys can check it out.


	11. Caught in the Act

A/N: Wow, terribly sorry for not updating this in a long time! Um let's just say that I have been busy catching up with Winx Club…no I'M NOT ASHAMED TO WATCH SOMETHING SO KIDDY! I bet you guys do it too! Ha! Shout out time! Thanks to Sanara Sanchez for following the story. Thanks to Hahhay12 for following and favoring me as an author and for following and favoring the story. Thanks to eyelumos207 for favoring the story. Thanks to Lookingthroughafrostedwindow for following the story. Review responses!

**lovinglovexx: heh I don't have that great of a writing skills. More like standard. But thanks for the compliment! Trust me: when I first started writing a story, it was horrible. There was no plot, lame horrible characterization and just plain terrible. I think I still have that story…time to burn it *burns***

**Sunset13: XD good to see that I'm driving one of my reviewers crazy. I'm just kidding! **

**007: Here you go!**

**doubLL: Yay! I enjoyed it writing it. She will be more badass soon.**

Chapter 11: Caught in the Act

Elsa staggered when a weight was placed on her body but she regained her balance.

"I—what?" Elsa mumbled, her eyes blinking.

"Good to see you're in one piece."

She whirled around to see a familiar agent—Ronica Riders.

Elsa scowled. "Was it really necessary to _kidnap_ me?"

"Yes it was, actually. I had to get you away from Agent X as there are some things I need to tell you."

Elsa observed the seriousness in her voice. "What is it?"

"James discovered—or rather believed—that an enemy is upon us. We just don't know who it is which makes James nervous since the enemy can attack right under our noses. He also believes that the enemy wants to hack into our building to get control of everything. Even humans."

"Humans? Is that even possible?"

"With the right "substance" I believe so. So you have to be careful and stay on your guard." Ronica warned. "James had also given you a mission—more like a side quest—which is he wants you to find who this enemy is. He might be acting like a double agent for all we know."

Elsa let out a quiet sigh. As if she didn't have enough things on her plate.

"Alright."

Ronica gave a short nod. "Good. Oh before I forget, did you and Agent X found anything interesting in the meeting?"

She nodded. "Yes. Hans's Boss—Matthew Banks, according to Jack that's his name—also wants to hack into our building. Probably for the same reason. By doing that, they will take out James."

It was quiet for a moment until Ronica spoke.

"I see. I wil inform James about this. You, on the other hand, focus on your mission."

She got up and started to leave until she halted. "Oh and Queen?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

With that, Ronica disappeared into the shadows. Elsa sighed: things just got a lot more complicated. Nonetheless, she has to find a certain white-haired boy.

-Jack-

"Hey! Lemme go!" Jack protested, struggling from the tight grip.

"Calm yourself. We don't bite."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't bet on it!" Frowning, Jack quickly raised his foot to hit the ankle of the kidnapper.

The kidnapper recoiled in pain, releasing Jack who escaped. He then back flipped and went to his fighting stance.

"Was that really necessary?" the abductor hissed, rubbing its ankle.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Well it wasn't."

"You _kidnapped _me!"

"I had to get you away from that girl."

"You could've done some other way."

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"I want to see you suffering."

Jack scowled. "Typical villain thing to say." he muttered.

He let out a huff then resumed examining the hijacker, trying to figure out who this person was. "Do I know you?"

Instead of answering, the person tackled Jack hard so he fell on the ground, having the wind knocked out of him.

"Does that answer the question?"

"Yes." Jack gasped for breath. He coughed, getting the wrong air out. Once he regained himself, Jack got up and brushed the dust away. "You seriously didn't need to tackle me that hard, North." he muttered, rubbing his sore neck.

"Eh sorry." the person, North, said though his voice did not held sorry at all. "And for the umpteenth time, it is _Nick_!"

"Whatever, _North_." Jack smirked when he got a growl for a response. "Why am I here?"

"To talk to you!"

"Wow really? I never would have thought." Jack stated, flatly though with a hint of sarcasm.

"Good! We all know you're not the brightest bloke in the world." North replied while Jack mentally facepalm.

"And I am so smart!"

"Quiet! Both of you!" came a snappy voice.

"Ah, how I loathe that snappy voice." Jack mumbled, recognizing the voice.

Jack felt something press his shoulder as if it was leaning against it. "You, my friend, have a death wish."

"Whatever, pixie."

"It's Tatianna you jerk!" the girl, Tatianna, shouted, furiously as she punched Jack in the shoulder.

Jack chuckled. She hasn't changed one bit.

"So can we hurry up? I need to get back to Elsa or otherwise she would be suspicious." Jack told them.

"How's that girl doing for you?" North asked.

"Other than being a psychotic maniac, just dandy."

They each gave Jack a stare.

"What?"

"Psychotic maniac?" Tatianna asked with disbelief. "What in the world did she do to you? Almost got your head chopped off?"

"With a fire extinguisher." Jack added.

"You're crazy!"

"No the girl's not. It would've done us a favor."

"Bunny!" the girl scolded whereas Jack glared daggers at him.

"Okay, guys. Leave the poor bloke alone. We need to get back to business." Nick stated. "How's the mission coming along?"

"Mission is going fine and you know, Hans right?" they nodded. "Well, his boss also wants to hack into James's building. He probably wants to control everything."

"So I see. Well on the bright side," Nick announced. "We're giving you a spy guard."

"And who is that?" Jack asked, cautiously.

-Elsa-

Elsa trudged on the path while following the many zig zags. She huffed when she found herself yet another dead end.

_Whoever built this horrid maze certainly did a good job! I just hope I can find Jack soon. _Elsa muttered.

She trekked her way back though this time, she created a new path. Minutes had passed—more like hours—and Elsa was ready to give up.

"Screw this!" Elsa shouted to no one. "I can't find freakin Jac—"she gave out a yelp, tripping over a branch and fell right into the bush. She groaned.

_This is going to be humiliating_. Elsa thought, groaning as she pulled out the branches of the bush from her hair. _Ow! If I don't find Jack in the next sec—_

She paused as she could've sworn she had heard voices. Curiously, she followed the voices like how a predator would follow its prey and each time Elsa was getting closer to it, the voices were getting louder. Though, she frowned when she heard how the voices were used.

It sounded like they were arguing in a heated way.

"Absolutely not! I can take care of myself!" it yelled, furiously.

Raising an eyebrow, Elsa slithered (and tip-toed) her way and hid herself in a corner.

"Yeah sure you can, mate. You had proven us that."

"Shut up, Bunny!" the voice snapped.

_Bunny? What kind of a name is that? _she thought.

"Don't you take that tone with me!"

"Or what?!"

If Elsa was there, she would probably see the two people glaring at each other.

"Be reasonable for a minute. I don't know why but you're taking forever to get into the building. It would help if someone was with you." the third voice, that sounded like a girl, spoke quietly.

The angry person clenched his tighten fists as it gave a hard glare at the ground. "My final answer is no. I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help!" hastily, the person sharply turned on its heel.

"Well then. You can say goodbye to your _team, Jack!"_

Elsa gasped, shocked but she quickly covered her hands over her mouth when she saw the person's head turning at her direction. Thankfully, it was nighttime and she was wearing a black dress so she was blending well though her hair was a problem…

Jack narrowed his eyes as he thought he had heard a gasp but quickly disregarded it as he turned to face his former teammates.

"Whatever. I don't care." roughly, he ripped his badge and threw it on the ground. "When you guys are in trouble, don't come crying to me."

"You mean it's the other way around."

Jack gave out a growl but ignored Bunny and stalked out of the spot. _Stupid Bunny. He always think that he's better than anyone. Why doesn't he do it, then? Not everything is sunshine and rainbows. And where the heck did Elsa go? I wouldn't be surprised if she was in trouble—_

He blinked, snapping himself out of his train of thoughts and he looked up only to find the shocked face of Elsa.

"Jack."

Right then, Jack knew he was in trouble.

A/N: Ooo things are getting heated! And poor Elsa :( she had to learn the hard way. But, the ultimate question is…will Jack work with Elsa's agency or will he work alone?


	12. Who are you?

A/N: I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, let it burn! I threw your shi—

Jack: And here comes the singing girl…

Me: Hey why did you interrupt me? *whines*

Jack: *rolls eyes* you were about to say a sentence that's inappropriate…

Me: says the one who always—

Jack: say don't you have some shoutouts—or whatever you call them—to do?

Me: *scowls* this time you're lucky but the next time you're not! *mutters* brat.

Thanks to ElsaForeverAndEver for following the story. Thanks to taysfearlessB for favoring the story. Thanks to Elsa rules for following and favoring the story and for also, following me as an author. Thanks to Silverstream91 for following, favoring and reviewing the story and also for following and favoring me as an author. Thanks to lovinglovexx, Silverstream91 and Sunset13 for reviewing.

**lovinglovexx: I know right? More sadness will come, don't worry!**

**Silverstream91: Thanks for enjoying the story! Here it is! Wait no further!**

**Sunset13: You got that right! …um, to be honest, no I haven't. I just let my fingers type…whatever they type…but thanks for letting me know! Ah ha, seems like everyone wants Elsa to be badass XD have no fear! The Mastermind Mistress will work her magic!**

Oh and for the next chapter, I recommend you guys listening to Innocence from Avril Lavigne…whenever I get the next chapter out.

Chapter 12: Who are you?

"Um…he-hey Elsa." Jack studied her current appearance and he couldn't help but to smirk. "Nice appearance. You tryin out for a scarecrow or something?"

Ignoring the horrible comment, Elsa gave him a firm with a mixture of hurt glare. She couldn't help but to feel angry, hurt, confused and worst of all, _betrayed_.

"I _trusted you_!" Elsa shrieked, shoving Jack backwards. "_I trusted you! Everyone trusted you_! I can't believe you!"

Jack was just happy that they weren't at the ball. He definitely didn't want any attention.

"Well maybe you should not trust things that quickly." Jack said, coldly.

Elsa tried not to have the threatening tears to fall. She can't believe it. She doesn't _want _to.

"Who are you, Frost?" Elsa asked, totally catching Jack off guard.

"Excuse me?" he asked, startled.

"Who are you?" Elsa repeated.

"Jack."

"No." she said, sternly. "The _real you_."

Jack stared at her, studying her hurtful expression so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He went towards her, his hand going for her wrist and once close to it, he grabbed it softly. Angry, Elsa tried to remove her wrist from his grasp.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, struggling to get her wrist free. "_Let go of me! Please!"_

His eyes slightly went wide but he didn't let it to be show. Since Elsa felt the grip being loose, she took this opportunity to snatch her hand away.

"I trusted you, Jack. I had _always _trusted you even if you were being a major pain in the ass jerk to me." Elsa whispered. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"If you were in my place, you would do the same thing." he replied with a bit of an edge in his voice.

"But…but…Everyone thinks that—"

"Oh yes! That's what everyone _thinks_!" he snapped. "Everyone thinks just how lucky Jack Frost is popular, has the girls swooning over him and all that crap. That's what they ever think about! Not everyone _bothered _to mention how my life actually is! Every _day _I go home…crying and every _day _I try to keep my tough, cold reputation. But I can't! It's just…too much!" Jack shouted, his voice cracking.

Elsa could've sworn that she saw a small tear at the corner of his eyes.

"But why can't you be yourself?" she asked.

"I'm afraid!" Jack yelled, causing Elsa to wince at the loudness. "I'm afraid that I will disappoint my so called father. You should be thankful that you _can _be yourself! I'm just afraid!"

Overwhelmed, Jack slid down and hugged his knees as he was trying desperately to fight the tears. His back was facing Elsa since he didn't want her to see the _famous Jack Frost _crying.

Shocked and speechless, Elsa stared at the current form of Jack. She really had no idea…Guess she doesn't know him as she thought she had…

Slowly, Elsa walked towards him and sat beside him, trying her best to comfort him. To her, this really felt awkward since she was trying to comfort the _famous _Jack Frost…who looked horrible now.

"Since my father is probably gonna disown me because he isn't right in the head," Jack made a cold, cruel laugh that sent shivers down Elsa's spine. "I had to start taking care of myself. I know I probably didn't went on the right path but what other choice did I have? I had none. I swear to the Gods that I didn't…mean to kill all those innocent people. I swear on my life!" Jack buried his head into his arms and this time, he didn't fight the hot tears that trailed down his face.

"Every day, I plead for God to forgive me. To forgive my actions. I just…I'm just so scared that I don't even know what to do anymore."

"It's never too late to change things, Jack. Change now. If you do it later, you will regret it." Elsa replied, softly.

"Yes it is!" Jack shouted. "Don't you see? I can't. I chose which path to go and now I'm stuck with it. It's too late."

"No, it's not. Please Jack." Elsa quietly pleaded.

The only answer Jack gave her was a silent one. Sighing, Elsa went closer and gave him a hug (he needed one right now) and whispered in his ear. She whispered the words in which she never thought she would even say it in her life.

"I'm right out here for you." Elsa whispered.

Little they did know that something or some_one _was watching them. In a blink of an eye, it vanished. Feeling that something wasn't quite right, Elsa jerked up and stared at a bush that was ahead of her. She suddenly felt frightened and all she knew that she felt something bad was going to happen.

"Jack we have to get out of here." Elsa replied, urgently as her eyes were from darting to one place to another as if she was scared that they will get caught. "Jack, come on."

Frowning, Jack lifted his head and stared at Elsa's frightened eyes. "What's the matter—"

"We _have _to get out of here." she replied, a bit more loudly. "Please."

"Hey it's okay. Everything's going to be alright. I promise you." Jack responded, scrambling up even though he was confused at Elsa's sudden reaction. He paused.

"Let's go to my place. It's closer."

* * *

Despite the little…chat, Elsa felt a bit uncomfortable whenever she was with Jack. And no, she still doesn't trust Jack as much as she did before. To be honest though, she felt bad for him. She wished that she know why Jack wouldn't choose the right path _now _(or whenever it is the right time).

"You don't have to take your shoes off." Jack muttered as they entered a semi dark apartment. It was semi because the moonlight rays were shining into the apartment, making everything eerie. Eerie but beautiful at the same time.

"I want to. It's giving my feet a hard time." she answered, mumbling.

Jack smirked. "Well…home sweet home." he said, bitterly.

And another thing for Elsa was that she didn't know if this is Jack and his father's apartment or Jack's.

"Is…this your apartment?" Elsa asked, a bit hesitantly.

He shrugged. "Sure I guess you can say that."

She suddenly felt very stiff…

"We…we didn't break into some random people's home, did we?" Elsa asked, panicking a bit.

Noticing the panic in her voice, he shook his head. "No."

Having little reassurance, Elsa decided that she should look around (for proof) while Jack went off to get drinks and all that other stuff. The girl gave out a small squeak when she accidentally knocked a small picture frame but quickly caught it.

"Everything alright?" Jack called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah." she answered, trying to make the picture frame to be back in its original spot. "Shh. Don't move." she told the picture.

However, her eyes went soft when she took a look at that photo. Her hand went towards it, touching the smooth cold surface. The picture contained three bright figures and each of them had a smile across their face. The first figure, in which Elsa recognized that it was a woman, was a bit shorter than the man.

She had a beautiful shade of light brown hair that was tied up in a delicate bun and the dress that she wore was absolutely gorgeous. It looked like she was ready to go to a ball as it had fancy, simple white designs that were on the bodice, around the waist and on the bottom of the dress.

The man, however, looked handsome. He was tall and broad-shouldered with a mop of silvery white hair and slightly thin brows that were offset by a boyish grin. A pair of blue eyes (which reminded Elsa of Jack's eyes) held a tinkle in it. Though, his lips were slightly full, the kind that end in a little smirk at the corners. He was dressed in a black and white tux.

Now for the boy…The boy was grinning from ear to ear while he was also wearing a black and white tux. His blue eyes were shining whenever he would smile and the hair…that hair…Elsa had seen before. It was nearly silvery white and the hair was sticking here and there.

Smiling, she took the picture frame as she had heard footsteps and twirled around to see Jack holding two drinks.

"Jack, is this your family?" Elsa asked, showing him the picture.

Shocked, Jack accidentally dropped the two glasses. The glasses shattered upon the hard wood floor and they both heard the tinkles from the glass falling down.

Seeing the strange reaction, Elsa quickly apologized.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…well…I…"

"It's okay."

Elsa looked up to see Jack smiling softly as he made his way towards her. He took the picture out of her hands and placed it back on the smooth white counter.

"Yes. That's my family." he answered, staring at the picture. He then placed his hands on the counter, sighing as he tore his gaze away from the image. "It was a long time ago. We were getting dressed up for no reason. Well, unless you call for a family photo and for going to a guest house but anyways. Dad insisted that we all dress up. I remember that I used to make a fuss about it since I hate dressing up. I didn't want to go to the guest house so I stayed." Jack winced when an awful flashback came into his mind.

"Everything went well until I got a call saying that my parents were in a car crash. My mom died but my father didn't. I guess that's why I changed. I was scared that I would be hurt again and I started to do bad stuff…" Jack confessed, his grip on the counter being tighten.

"I'm sorry." Elsa whispered.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Oh did you know I also had a sister? A younger one."

Elsa blinked. "I…no. But the picture…"

"She also died by falling into ice. This picture was taken after the incident."

For the first time, in her entire life, Elsa Queen felt sympathy to Jack Frost. Deciding that they wanted to do something else, Jack stated that he should probably clean the broken glass and told Elsa to make herself comfortable since they were going to watch a movie. Of course, Elsa refused and helped Jack to clean up the mess.

"Which movie?" Jack replied, going through Netflix lazily.

"Anything but horror."

"Aw come on!" he pouted. "That's like the best genre!"

"No it's not." she insisted. "I hate it!"

He smirked. "Scared are you?" he laughed when he earned a scowl.

"Just no horror movies."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No. And don't do that again. It's creepy."

He pouted then sighed dramatically. "Well I have no choice but to do this."

"Do what…" Elsa trailed only to stare at the puppy eyes of Jack. She will have to admit: he looked cute like that.

Wait, what?

Groaning, she threw her hands up in the air exasperated. "Fine! If I get nightmares, then you better sleep with one eye open!"

He grinned like a kid getting a Christmas present. "Awesome! Insidious here we come!"

She groaned. "Anything but that."

"Too bad. It's already been decided."

Elsa complimented on the small boy, saying that he was cute. (**A/N: He was! I just forgot what his name was…) **Elsa clutched the pillow for dear life when they were at the part where the mom sees the man who had entered the baby room.

"No, don't go in there!" Elsa shouted, fearfully.

Jack laughed. "You get scared so easily."

"No I don't." she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"No don't leave me!" Elsa replied, grasping Jack tightly as if her life depended on him.

Losing balance, the two fell off the couch landing with a small THUD.

"W-woah. Easy there. I know you're excited and all but just calm down. I'll be back. Promise. Unless you want to…"

"NO!" she shouted, scrambling up. "You are so gross." she replied, chucking a pillow at the laughing Jack.

A few minutes later, Elsa started to wonder where the heck was he since he promised he would return. Yet again, this was Jack Frost she was talking about. He almost never keeps his promise. Elsa gasped when she saw the bloody claw mark that was on the small boy's bed.

Just like that, Elsa jerked her head and stared at the dark hallway since she thought she had heard a noise.

_Probably his neighbor outside the hall. Yet again, who in their right mind would be up this late? Oh right. That's us._

A bit later, through the movie, Elsa heard the same noise again. This time, it was a bit louder. Panicked, Elsa paused the movie and got off the couch to stare at the hallway. Heart pounding, she broke into the kitchen as she remembered her cousin's odd advice.

_When in doubt, use a frying pan._

Or something like that…

When she found one, she started to go to the hallway.

_Don't panic. Why does this remind me of that freakin movie? I blame on Jack. _Elsa thought as she continued to go through the hallway even deeper.

It eventually led to the bathroom though the bathroom was closed. Curiously and confused, Elsa stared at the closed door.

_Didn't Jack said he had to go to the bathroom?_

But there was no light.

With a trembling hand, her hand slowly went towards the doorknob and opened it a bit. She then used her leg to kick it open while at the same time, she held the frying pan in front of her for just in case and her eyes were closed. When nothing happened, she opened one of her eyes and saw that nothing was there. Taking a breath, she then slowly slithered herself into the bathroom and quickly flickered on the lights; the frying pan was still in front of her.

Elsa laughed at her silliness once she found out that nothing was there except for the window that was open. Shaking her head, she went towards it and closed it before she flickered off the lights.

However, the moment she got out of the bathroom (her back was facing the wall), she suddenly gave out a scream when she felt something touching her shoulder. Quickly, the girl whirled around and swung the pan (hearing a _clang_) while at the same time, her hand was searching for a light to turn on: she found it and turned it on.

As a result, she heard a groan. But it wasn't hers. Curiously, she opened her eyes and saw a person who was rubbing its head.

"Damn woman. Why did you get a frying pan out of all things?" it muttered.

Knowing the voice, Elsa's shocked face turned to angry.

"Jack Frost!" she spoke, sharply.

Grinning sheepishly, he looked up but couldn't help but to smirk. "Surprise."

"If you don't run in three seconds, I _am going to kill you_!" Elsa exclaimed.

He laughed, getting up. "Like I said before, you get scared easily."

Growling, she ran towards him though with quick reflexes, Jack easily pinned Elsa against the wall and grabbed the pan out of the way.

"Try again."

"Oh I will. Don't you worry!" Elsa replied, struggling under his grip. "You're such a jerk!"

"I'm not the one who struck me with a frying pan."

"Um…well…wait. You mean I actually hit you?" Elsa asked, surprised though she received a scowl.

"That's not the point."

"Yes!" quickly, seeing the look, she changed her answer. "Uh I mean. That's terrible…"

"Right…"

After the whole façade, they resumed watching the horrid movie. Sometime later, they had a popcorn fight which as a result made them to pause the movie once again. Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief when the movie was finally over.

"Glad that's done." she muttered.

He chuckled. "Come on. That wasn't so bad."

"Oh sure. You try being the prey." he smirked.

Once they got their usual bathroom routine done, Jack told Elsa that he can sleep in the guest room. Elsa sighed as she got into the bed only to stare at the closed door. She couldn't help but to clutch her covers tightly even though the moonlight rays were shining through the window. The moonlight had always helped her to be relaxed so that's why whenever she goes to bed, she leaves her curtains open.

Elsa forced herself to close her eyes but that only ended up catastrophic as she kept on whimpering and turning here and there.

"No…stop…" she mumbled, her eyes tightly being closed. "St-stop." she whimpered.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and gave out a gasp, panting heavily at the nightmare. Staring at the door, she bit her lip as she knew she was going to regret this.

_I am so going to regret this…_

She slipped out of her bed, exiting out of the room and walked towards Jack's room after opening the closed door. A soft smile was placed on her lips when she saw him in his sleeping form.

He looked so innocent as the rays from the moonlight struck him, creating a whole new aura around him. His hair was sticking out as usual.

"Jack…?" Elsa whispered.

She received a grunt.

"Um…this is going to be awkward…but um…is it okay if I…"

"Had a nightmare?" the unexpected voice from Jack startled Elsa.

"Um…yes…how did you know?"

"Heard you talking."

"Oh." she blushed, embarrassed.

"Coming?"

"Um…yeah…" she mumbled, crawling into the bed. She gave out a small gasp when she felt strong arms wrapped around her as if they were trying to comfort her. She breathed into his scent that reminded her of the moonlight, if that made any sense…The scent felt cool and warm.

"By the way, let's pretend that this never happened and we remain how we were before this happened. Got it?" Elsa murmured.

When she received no answer, she assumed that he was sleeping.

However, Jack's eyes were opened and he slightly tighten his fist as a single thought crossed his mind. A thought in which he would never say.

_But I don't want to._


	13. I'm sorry

A/N: Well I had finally completed a story…I just finished A Tangled Mess either yesterday or two days ago…:( it's sad since I enjoyed writing it but the good news is that it has a sequel :D but…on the more bad side, this story is almost finished…ugh, I hate starting stories then finishing it! Like really! T_T and I'm still debating over the ending. Should it be a happy one or a sad one? You choose!

Thanks to Captain Hook the ninja for favoring the story. Thanks to GeeklygirlJelsa for favoring and following the story and for following me as an author. Thanks to Lizzy19090 for following me and for favoring and following the story. Thanks to SecretArtLotus for favoring the story. Thanks to Shimmer Shine, Sunset13, lovinglovexx, doubLL, Silverstream91 and humixanime for reviewing. Thanks to . for favoring and following the story.

I recommend listening to Innocence from Avril Lavgine

**Shimmer Shine: **haha yup! I totally ship those two! I love horror movies… is that weird to say?

**Sunset13: **Romantic all the way eh?

**lovinglovexx: **unfortunately no :(

**doubLL: **XD yup I try to have at least some romantic between the two. It isn't always easy…

**Silverstream91: **XD speechless much? *wink*

**humixanime: **aw thank you for the compliment! But I have to agree with you. I do find my English a bit off, making sentences awkward DX

Chapter 13: I'm sorry

Elsa blinked then shut her eyes again since the blaring sunlight had greeted her eyes. She snuggled deeper into the warm pillow but the events from last night greeted her mind, causing her to groan as she didn't want to remember it.

_Great. Now Jack is probably gonna use this as an advantage to make my life even more miserable. God, how I hate him…_

"Good morning, Jack." Elsa muttered, still half-asleep.

She frowned when she didn't receive an answer. Was he really this much of a heavy sleeper?

"Good morning, _Jack_." Elsa said, a bit more loudly.

Still no answer.

"The heck…" she opened her eyes only to find out that the bed was empty except for her.

Blinking, she pushed herself up and stared blankly at the empty spot. Where did he go? Curiously, she saw a piece of paper on the spot so she snatched it away.

_Hey, Elsa._

_Erm…I had to go to do some errands. Won't be too long._

_-Jack_

Elsa rolled her eyes. Of course. However, when she looked at the last sentence, it slightly confused her.

_Ps: Be careful._

Be careful? Be careful for what? She can handle herself very well, thank you very much. Scowling, Elsa crunched the paper into a ball and chucked it away. Stupid Jack. Who does he think he is? Her mom? Yeah, right. Good one…

Yet again, Jack _did _have the trait to be a dad…Muttering incoherently, Elsa crawled out of the bed to do her morning routine. The flashback from yesterday was still in Elsa's head especially the horror movie…

_Thanks a lot, Jack._

One thing's for sure. She is _never _watching another horror movie especially with him.

So now…what shall Elsa do? She has no idea. She suppose that she can continue to look for some evidence or whatever for the Agency or she can think about what kind of errands Jack is doing. But she still couldn't believe it.

Jack Frost is the _thief_.

How? Why? When?

She didn't know. She honestly didn't know.

Sighing, Elsa past a room until she halted when she reached at the end of the door of that room. A thought struck her. She is in Jack's apartment after all…maybe a bit of researching won't hurt…

Will it?

Placing a small smile, she walked into the room which looked like an office but at the same time it wasn't. It looked more like a study room.

There were piles of paper almost everywhere: the desk, the floor, the shelves…

_Someone's a bit unorganized. _Elsa thought, rolling her eyes just how messy Jack can be.

Her eyes trailed to the desk which soon, it was laid upon a small-medium size brown book. It looked old but it still held some of its freshness. Curiously, Elsa walked towards the book to examine it. She ran her hand over the almost smooth surface of the book. Unable to contain her eagerness, she picked it up but stopped.

She knew it wasn't hers. She knew that it probably contained some personal stuff but she can't help it but to take a look at it. It felt like the book was calling to her as if it _wanted _her to read it.

With a shaky hand, she found a spot to sit and started to read…

_I can't believe it. Ugh, this sounds so gay…_

Elsa smirked when she saw that sentence was scratched out.

_Why didn't they tell me? Did they not trusted me? It was fourteen years since I had served them. Fourteen years! They could've at least _told _me! I don't even know why I'm sounding so upset. My father got killed._

Elsa raised an eyebrow in confusion. Didn't Jack say that his father was alive…? She thought on it for a few minutes until she came to the conclusion that Jack probably –not probably, without a doubt—had lied to her. There were after all some things that felt like he was hiding something…

Now she knows…

_Years had passed and I started to change. Instead of the once happy boy I was before, I am now a cold person. I started to isolate from people while also I had changed my life. I became a thief and started to do horrible things. Sooner or later, I had also met a few people that are almost like me…but if anything, they look like they were evil agents. I joined them and started to do the task they had given me. It's amazing how we became inseparable though that Bunny person…I have a feeling that he doesn't like me that much…and that pixie girl…she's…odd…_

Elsa scowled when Jack mentioned about the pixie girl…whoever that is.

_However, things changed now. They told them that I would have to play a role…a role that can be difficult…Of course, I refused to do it so Bunny and I would argue until finally, I reluctantly agreed. They told me the mission and to play it cool and all that stuff. _

Elsa gasped when she read what his task was. Unable to read it any longer, she closed the book and hid the journal in one of the drawers.

She has to tell the Agency. She has to. But, Elsa does not wish to have Jack in jail. So, what is she supposed to do?

To tell. Or not to tell?

However, there was a nagging horrible feeling that told Elsa to get back to the Agency…

* * *

Jack ran.

That was the only thing he could do. He didn't know how the people had figured out his true identity. He thought back to Hans and the meeting. But the sudden mentioning of Hans made Jack to growl.

Well, he can always go back to his apartment—

No.

That was too risky.

They might even take Elsa or even hurt her. Jack grimaced when he imagined the earful he would get if he ever sees Elsa but that was not his top priority to worry about at the moment.

"There he is! Don't let him escape!" one of the men shouted as they started to fire their guns.

Jack ducked his head down to avoid a bullet that was an inch away to hit his head. He sharply turned a corner only to find a dead end. However, if he looked up (which he did) he could see a vent. Since he knew where that vent led to, he ran back a few steps to give himself a good distance before he ran towards the wall to climb it.

Jack then yanked the vent lid harshly, throwing it on the ground and started to crawl through the vent.

"Stop. It's a dead end." one of the men shouted.

"Where did he go? He couldn't have possibly disappeared into thin air. He's not a magician."

"I know _that_, McNair!" the man snapped. Frustrated, he let his eyes to wander around, hoping to find some clues. He did since his eyes landed on a vent lid.

That's funny. The vent should always be closed. Not have its lid to be ripped open…Since there was probably a vent nearby, he looked up and smirked at the opening vent.

_Not so sneaky now, are we? _he thought.

"Call the rest of the men. I believe I know where our _thief _is going."

* * *

"James, I—"

Elsa stopped talking when James raised his hand. He turned around but what shocked Elsa was that on his face was written nothing but anger. Was he mad at her? If so, why was he mad?

Elsa strained her ears when he heard her mumbling. She did caught what James said but nothing made sense to her.

"Sir?" Elsa asked, having her heat to beat rapidly.

"I'm sorry." he managed to say.

"Sorry for what?"

"You're fired."

"Fired…?"

"It means that you're _done_." Ronica's cold voice rang through the air.

"I know what that _means_!" Elsa snapped but regained her voice to normal. "But why?"

"There has been an attack here at the Agency." Ronica pursed her lips. "We believe that you had let the enemy come in."

Shocked was written on Elsa's face. "What…? That's _absurd_! I wasn't even here when the enemy came in! Whenever that had happened! I can tell you: someone's framing _me_! And Jack."

"Oh? Then where is Jack?"

She felt her heart stopped beating. She didn't have an answer for that…

"Hmm…touchy." Ronica replied which made Elsa to flash her eyes dangerously at her.

She didn't really like that woman from the start.

"Please. What you are assuming is wrong. I have proo—"Elsa let her hand to go towards the hidden pocket that was in her black dress.

"No. Elsa. It's done. _You're _done."

However, she felt her hand slowly slipping away from the pocket.

"We had just sent our men to capture the thief. Now your badge, Ms. Queen." James said.

Shaking, her hand went up to the badge and then she ripped it off. "Here. You can have your damn badge. I'm done."

Elsa stormed off, having her hands to be crossed at her chest while she was trying to not cry.

There was just one place where Elsa can be almost normal…

Home.

After calling a taxi, Elsa walked down the familiar street that would lead her to her home. She didn't care if she was shivering from the rain. She just wanted to be at home. Where it was safe, warm…

She knocked on the door as she knew that it would be locked and waited for a few minutes until she had heard the sound of the doorknob being opened. The door then was wide open to reveal Anna.

"Elsa…"

Without a warning, Elsa collapsed on her knees, tugging Anna along with her and she just cried uncontrollably.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Anna whispered, comforting her.

However, the only thought that won't leave Elsa's mind was…

Jack.


	14. Almost an Ordinary Life

Jack: Have you figured out the ending?

Me: No! I don't know if it should be a happy one or a sad one. If it's a sad one, then there's a big chance for a sequel to come out. If it's a happy one, then there's not that much of a chance for a sequel…since I won't have that much ideas for it…arghhhhhhh! The complications of being a writer…-.-

Jack: *snickers*

Me: *scowls and chucks a book*

Jack: Ow! What was that for?! *whines* Oh btw, one of your reviewer wants to know what had happen to the most handsome guy in the world.

Me: *stares blankly* handsome guy? *looks at Jack then burst out laughing* h-handsome g-guy? hahahaaha that's a good one, Jack! Good one! *still laughing hysterics*

Jack: *mumbles*

Thanks to blitzgiltz91 for following the story. Thanks to . for favoring and for following the story. Thanks to DeathToLove22 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Leeshacooney for following and favoring the story. Thanks to ShezaRoxiela for favoring the story and for favoring me as an author. Thanks to Sugarrush5 for following the story. Thanks to WayTooCute for following the story.

Jack: *frowns* didn't you already gave a shout out to some of the people up there?

Me: *shrugs* I dunno know…

Thanks to Sunset13, blitzglitz91, Shimmer Shine, lovinglovexx, 007 and Leeshacooney for reviewing.

**Sunset13: **hehe…um…yea…about that…I promise everything will work fine! *mumbles* I think

**blitzglitz91: **yup! We're not done…yet…

**Shimmer Shine: **They fired her because they thought she was working with the enemy. Which we all know is not true :) here ya go; next chappie is up ^^

**lovinglovexx: **ah, you will see in either this chapter or the next chapter…or the next chapter…

**007: **Thank you! ^^

**Leeshacooney: **Thanks! Here's another one :D

Sorry if this is short and I didn't put a A/N at the end because it would ruin the ending. You'll see :)

Chapter 14: Almost an Ordinary Life

"They fired you?" Rapunzel and Anna asked at the same time; their faces full of bewilderment.

"Yes." Elsa replied who had buried her face into her hands. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still puffy and red.

"But why?" Rapunzel quizzed. This just doesn't make any sense to her. She stole a glance at Anna who looked equally confused.

"Because they thought I was working with the enemy." Elsa answered, bitterly. "Which I wasn't!" she added, angrily after seeing the wide-eyed looks from the girls.

"So what happened to Jack? You said that he was also working for the Agency." Anna pointed it out.

Just by mention that name, it instantly brought flashbacks to Elsa and she could already feel tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Sorry if I asked a touchy subject." Anna responded, seeing the reaction.

"No, it's okay." Elsa said, sniffing. "I don't know what happened to him. The last time I saw him was last night. When I woke up this morning, he left me a note."

Punzie quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, wait…you mean to say that _you _and _Jack_ had _slept _in the _same bed_?"

"Yes…?" Elsa said, confused. But when she saw the grinning looks on Anna and Rapunzel, her eyes went wide with realization. "No! I can't believe you would even think that! You guys!" she cried out.

The two giggled madly as Elsa's face was burning with embarrassment. "Remind me again: why am I related to you two?" she pointed her finger at them.

"Ouch." Anna pouted, earning a smirk.

"What happens now?" the Blondie asked, yet again.

Elsa sighed. "Now I go back to the normal life that I knew before this happened…"

"But…" Anna pressed on.

"But it won't be the same without Jack."

* * *

One thing's for sure: Elsa was _not _looking forward to go to school. The "popular girls" kept on bugging her each time they saw her and they would insult her, terribly. Because of this, Anna got angry and told them to get lost. However, Cinderella didn't listen to her as she kept on bugging Elsa and that earned Anna to punch her in the face.

Unfortunately, Anna got a detention since the petty girl told the principal. Elsa scolded Anna for doing that in the first place.

"Hey, she deserved it." Anna said.

The classes went as usual but because Elsa was such in a sad state, it had worried the teachers that something might've happened to her family.

"What is the answer to question 13, Elsa?" her math teacher would say.

Elsa, who had placed her head down on the desk, had completely zoned out.

"Elsa?"

Seeing this, Flynn nudged her which snapped her back to reality. Glaring at Flynn, he motioned his head to the teacher and she quickly caught on.

"Um…I…14?" she answered, hesitantly.

"30. Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes."

Frowning, the math teacher continued the lesson. Flynn gave a look at Anna who mouthed '_later_'. The History class had shocked Elsa big time. It had been heard that they were getting a substitute teacher because their real teacher had to go somewhere. But it was the teacher that shocked her.

It was the guy whom Elsa had fought when she and Jack went to that bar.

_I never knew he was a teacher…yet again, with the right disguise, anyone can be a teacher_. Elsa thought, sourly.

The guy had turned his head towards the group (Elsa, Flynn, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Anna) then he glanced back at the empty desk. He then gave a smirk to Elsa who clenched her fist tightly.

Angered, Elsa was about to fight that guy as she started to lunge towards him but Flynn easily caught her and started to drag her away as the classmates stared at Elsa with wide-eyed.

"It's all your fault!" she screeched.

"Chill down, Elsa!" Flynn muttered, struggling to drag the furious girl.

They were out of the class but Flynn pinned Elsa to a locker, preventing her to move.

"What's the matter with you? You have been acting…strange." Hiccup began.

"Yeah and you haven't told us what had happened to Jack." Flynn pointed it out.

Eyes flashing, she finally yanked herself free. "Nothing alright?!"

"_This_ is nothing Elsa." Flynn stated, eyes narrowed. "So I will ask you again: where is _Jack_?"

The two glared at each other, creating a very awkward atmosphere for Anna.

Huffing, Elsa stormed off, away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Flynn called out.

"I have some business to take care off." Elsa answered, darkly. Her eyes flashing dangerously as she finally realized. Everything made sense.

And _he _was going to get it.

Flynn and Anna gave each other uneasy looks at the dark reply Elsa had gave them.


	15. Times Two

A/N: Anddd this is the chapter where you guys will most likely, probably (hopefully not *eyes being hopeful* hate me :3 derp…

Jack: *rolls eyes* anything else you like to…who the hell is Hippie?

Me: *snatches the paper* it's a character in which my main character befriends her. In other words, this is a dragon story where the characters are shape-shifters, meaning that can transform into any animal they want…but I suppose I should change shape-shifters into dragon-shifters since after all it is a dragon story…the only problem is that I can't think of a damn plot. =.=

Jack: …maybe you can have an enemy (Me: big surprise there) that wants to kidnap specific dragons-shifters but the reason for kidnapping is that the enemy wants to figure out how these people…dragons's powers works and then somehow do some stuff…?

Me: …I love you! *glomps him*

Jack: *wonders* what did I even do?

Thanks to werekit for following the story. Thanks to Pearlness4700 for following the story. Thanks to AnW, Shimmer Shine, Guest, 007, lovinglovexx, Pearlness4700 and ShezaRoxiela for reviewing. {Somehow I think I'm missing a few…but thanks to everyone who has followed and favored! Sorry if I had missed you! I still love you!}

**AnW: **Wait no longer for this chapter is going to be out ^^

**Shimmer Shine: **Yeap and Elsa ain't happy about that :3 but eventually, things will work out

**Guest: **You said it!

**007: **Here it is ^^

**lovinglovexx: **Shiz nips indeed…hey, I just realized something! Elsa and Jack are both in big deep trouble well Jack is more in big deep trouble…Jack: *facepalms*

**Pearlness4700: **hehe I am the Mistress of Cliffhangers! Mwahahaha!

**ShezaRoxiela: **Here you go!

Me: heh I just love how this took a full page XD let us begin! Wait: do you guys want a prequel to this story? Like how Elsa's life was before she became an agency and all that stuff? Lemme know!

Chapter 15: Times Two

Jack panted while inside his mind he was praying that he had lost the men. But, he suppose that crawling into this narrow vent wasn't such a bright idea. It was small, hard to crawl (as his elbows, knees and back ached) and just plain stuffy. He made a short pause to wipe off the sweat that was rolling down his forehead and then continued to crawl.

He grinned when he saw the light at the other side, instantly knowing that he was finally going to get out of this vent. Once he was at the vent, he positioned himself so that his feet were facing the vent lid.

One bang, two bang.

The vent lid groaned with protest but it eventually caved in as the lid was yanked open, clattering to the ground. Jack then swung himself around so that his head poked out of the hole though he craned his body to be sideways so that he grasped the top ledges of the vent.

After placing his hands into holes that were implanted on a wall, he started to wall climb, steadily. Halfway up the wall, he paused to look down.

Man, that was high.

The wind breeze flew past by him, causing him to shiver and he resumed climbing. Jack eventually reached the top though he gave out a sharp gasp when he felt a sharp edge from a rock created a cut across his palm.

He ignored it and got up to breath in the fresh air.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Frost."

Jack whirled around only to see a gun pointing at him.

-Elsa-

Something rustled between the bushes but if a person looked at them, it will make them feel uneasy since there are eyes—that are narrowed—peering out of the bush. When the coast was clear, the figure made its move by doing a somersault in order to reach the other side and then stopped.

That person happened to be Elsa.

She was currently thanking the sky as it was night which made her to blend in perfectly since the girl was currently wearing the black dress in which she had worn to that ball.

Elsa slightly peeked out, spotting two guards that were patrolling.

_Great._ Elsa thought. She would have to do this carefully.

However, she paused letting a small smile to be on her lips but scowled. She remembered how Jack would always save her and how she would always depend on him…

_I think he saved me one time too many_. Elsa thought, scowling.

She also has a horrible nagging feeling in her stomach that something bad might have happened to Jack.

_Now it's my turn to save him. _she thought, smirking. _This will be an awesome moment where I, Elsa Queen, save the infamous Jack Frost._

Elsa slithered her way, dodging the guards here and there until she finally made it to the all too familiar building, successfully…well kind of.

The path in which Elsa was currently at was a bit tricky since it was slightly narrowed and there were at least three guards. Sighing, she started to count how many steps the first guard will make for him to turn around.

_One…two…_she started.

When it was times up, Elsa didn't waste a second but halfway through the path, she winced when her heel made a screeching sound.

_I just had to wear heels…_

Since that would most likely alert the guards, Elsa hurriedly did a sloppy somersault to reach the pillar that was at the opposite side of her. The guard, on the other hand, stopped and spun around as he had thought he had heard something but he shrugged it off and continued his work.

Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief when she watched the guard resuming back to his work. After that, she sprinted towards the locked gates and pressed the button on the voice machine.

"_Welcome, Agent of Arendelle. Scanning…"_

Elsa cursed since she didn't thought about the eye recognition. Since the agency had fired her and if the scanner recognized her eyes, then there would be trouble and Elsa didn't really want that right now.

Sighing, she slumped back with defeat. That was, until a sudden scrunch alerted her, her eyes darting to where the sound came from. A small smile was placed on her lips…

_Without giving the chance for her to reply, Jack instantly vanished out of sight. Elsa muttered, glaring at the door before she jerked her head since she heard a grunt, a clang and then nothing. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell did Jack do so she was about to go and find out until Jack came back. This time, he was holding a key that was placed around his finger._

"_One key coming up." he replied, tossing the key to Elsa who caught it with ease._

"_What did you do?" Elsa asked, dumb-founded._

_He shrugged as if it was nothing. "Just knocked a security guard unconscious. No big deal."_

Elsa grimaced at the thought of Jack being the most stubborn person.

_One day, his stubbornness will get him killed_. Elsa thought. _But his tackiness does have an advantage…_she thought as her eyes swiftly darted to a lone guard…

A few minute later, there were sudden sounds such as grunts, a thump and so on.

Elsa smirked, jumping off from her spot and landed on the ground almost like a cat. She titled her head sideways as if she was examining the unconscious guard.

_Jack Frost, you were a bad influence on me…_Elsa then grabbed his badge and started to heave the guard so that the scanner can scan his eyes. Elsa looked crestfallen since she only moved the guard an…inch.

Muttering incoherently, she then decided to place the heavy guard across her back; sort of like a piggyback ride…but in an awkward way.

Since the balance was off-side, Elsa began to tilt sideways until she finally went to her right, falling right into the bush while dropping the guard. Groaning, Elsa just let her legs to dangle as she sprawled out.

Huffing, the annoyed girl had once again started to drag the guard by his shirt. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she had finally reached the scanner. Like before, Elsa pressed the button so that it can do its work.

"_Scanning…scanning…" _the machine voice announced. Elsa heaved the guard up so that his eyes were placed in the eye holes.

"_Scanning complete. Recognized. Welcome, Alvar Lawson." _

The doors opened, causing Elsa to smirk as she gleefully waltzed into the agency. Once she was in, she vaguely heard the door being shut closed because so many memories started to zoom into her mind.

Having no time to lose, Elsa trekked her way through the unlit building (the lights were off) and had reached the weapon place. The former agent then began to gather all the necessities that she needed such as gun, laser gun (hey, they could come in handy…), grappling hook and so on.

She was about to go out of the room until something caught her eye. It was a car—a Lamborghini Aventador to be exact. Elsa gazed at it fondly while memories of driving her first car came to mind…or rather Anna's…

"_Okay, now first make the car come to life." their dad instructed Anna who was still grinning wildly._

"_Check." Anna replied, placing the keys in its proper place. _

"_Good, good. Now, give a light push on the back pedal so that the car will move back."_

_Anna did what she was told._

"_Excellent. Now, push the gas pedal to get out of the spot."_

_Her eyes were still wide with determination and excitement. Anna then did what she was told but…Elsa screamed when the car moved around in circles only to halt right after that._

"_How was that, daddy?" Anna asked, her eyes sparkling._

"_That…w-was…good…I think. You only missed our neighbor's mailbox by a whole three inches." the dad said, shakily. "Elsa your turn."_

Elsa made a smug face. She was always the better driver out of the two. Smiling joyfully, Elsa strolled towards the black glossy car though she froze when she thought she had heard voices that sounded like they were coming this way. Quickly, she removed the cover that was on the car and started to ignite the car…

-The voices-

"Now I can assure you. You won't be disappointed." the cheerful voice said, unable to contain his excitement.

"I sure hope so, Harper." James responded. They entered the weapon room and the man, Harper, clapped his hands together. The lights came to life and with a happy voice, he exclaimed.

"Here it is!"

The man motioned his hands to the place that looked like it can place a big item…mainly, a car…

James raised an eyebrow then looked at him. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Harper blinked at the sudden cold respond that came from him. "No, it's not."

"Then please do explain why the car is gone."

Stunned, Harper whirled around and saw that the car was indeed gone.

"But…but…I swear! I just saw the man bringing the car in! I swear on my life!" Harper stammered, stunned.

How can this happen?

-Jack-

Jack gave out a cold dark laugh as he saw the man who was pointing the gun at him.

"Hans. How _lovely_ it is to see you." Jack responded though his voice held no "loveliness."

Hans's smile curved into a dangerous one. "Cut the formalities, Frost. I came here to talk. Not to have a cup of tea."

Jack pretended to be hurt as he placed his hand on his chest. "Oh I'm _hurt_."

Hans sneered at the cockiness that came from the boy. "Well now. How does it feel to be an outcast? How does it feel to have your _own _group banish you? Oh and the fact that Arendelle Agency discovered your secret."

Jack stopped what he was doing to glare daggers at him. "_You _don't need to know that!" he spat, his icy glare never left him.

That only made Hans to chuckle then he removed the weapon since he was now twirling it around his fingers, walking around until he came close to Jack. It was silent for a moment til Hans suddenly smashed his fist at Jack's face, causing Jack to stumble to the ground.

Jack spit the blood out that came from his mouth.

"You're a monster." Jack growled.

"Me? Look at _you_!" Hans snarled, his eyes gleaming with malice. However, there was something else in his eyes. It held happiness…but a sick, cruel twisted happiness that made Jack want to vomit.

If Hans was excited then that means trouble.

"I'm not the one who led an _attack_ on Arendelle, now did I?" he replied in a dark cheerful voice.

Jack shot him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh? So the famous Jack Frost doesn't know about the attack?" he gasped, dramatically. "How can that be?"

"_What are you talking about_?!" Jack bellowed.

Hans had merely given him a sadistic smile before he took something from behind him which made Jack to be cautious. Still having that horrible smile, Hans placed the thing over his face, causing Jack to widen his eyes.

"Hi, I'm _Jack Frost_."

"You sick bastard!" Jack snarled, picking himself up so that he can tackle the enemy down.

Before he can even do it, he felt two strong hands pushing him back down so that Jack was forced to fall on his knees. His arms were held in place, preventing him to do anything. He then gave out a painful grunt when he felt something hard ramming into his gut.

Jack perked up at the sound of the footsteps, only to meet with Hans who crouched down. Hans laughed deeply when he heard the dangerous growl that emitted out of Jack.

"So this is how the famous Jack Frost had ended." he paused. "How…sad. But don't worry. While you are here, being stuck, I will go to Arendelle Agency and act like a hero. Of course, I will act like a hero when the time comes."

"And when is that?" Jack responded, heatedly.

Hans placed the heartless smile as he rose up and walked away. He then stopped, craning his back sideways so that he was slightly facing Jack.

"When Arendelle is vulnerable. Boys, leave him." the boys roughly released Jack who was now able to massage his painful shoulders.

However, Hans stopped and strode back towards Jack who was still on the floor. But the sudden high noise alerted both of them.

_Sirens…?_ Jack thought, confused.

"You are under arrest. Come down gentle." the police's voice came.

"Oops. I must've ticked them off." Hans said, cruelly.

Without a warning, Hans harshly smashed his face by using his foot which instantly knocked Jack out. He then picked the unconscious Jack by the scruff of his shirt, dragging him towards the edge of the building.

"He's all yours!" Hans shouted, releasing Jack. Hans sneered at the falling Jack before he walked off, taking out the mask while placing a sinister look.

"Look out Arendelle. You're about to have a _real hero_!" Hans said and then he placed the mask…


	16. The Hidden Proof

A/N: Hi guys! Yesterday I started school and it was the worst two hours of my life =.= *le sigh* and I was always um busy…on Instagram…like I've been on it A LOT! What can I say? It's better than Facebook…in my humble opinion? What says you? So if you wanna stalk me, my Instagram username is Disneyastic =^.^= and um let's just say I forgot who the new people are since a whole bunch of them followed and favored the story…sorry! That being said…THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED/FAVORED THE STORY AND ME! Oh and also, please vote my new poll that is up on my profile!

Jack: So what else is new? You being forgetful isn't exactly new.

Me: Jerkface! *throws a book*

Jack: Ow! *mutters* and a violent girl as well

Me: I heard that, prat! But I do remember who reviewed!

Jack: really now? *I glare*

Thanks to lovinglovexx, Pearlness4700, Sunset13 and Aquaz dewdrops for reviewing!

**lovinglovexx: **um hi? two times two equals window! Eh sorry random outburst XD

**Pearlness4700: **sounds like a plan =^.^= -isn't this bunny cute? Well the face…

**Sunset13: **Oh yes he did! XD Haha I love making goofy moments for Elsa XP The talks with Jack are quite amusing Jack: says the one who struck me with a book *grumbles* Me: shush

**Aquaz dewdrops: **There's more to come!

Me: And done! Onwards, I say! AND THIS CHAPTER WAS A PAIN IN THE BUTT! *sob* Anyone watched the season 3 finale of Once Upon a Time? I cried at the end! And they're bringing FROZEN INTO ONCE UPON A TIME! OMGG! Somehow, I think they will make Elsa into an evil villain. Really interested to see how that will work out…okay, I WILL SHUT UP NOW!

Chapter 16: The Hidden Proof

It was silent except for the sounds from the footsteps that seemed to be echoing as the sound of the footsteps bounced from wall to wall. But it then faded away as it walked further. For the silence, however, it got disturbed by a moan and a groan as if it had just got woken up.

Well, it did in a way.

Jack moaned softly before he slowly flickered his eyes open. For a few minutes, he laid there, having his eyes staring at the ground that seemed awfully close to him. He then blinked once again until he heaved out another loud groan, pushing himself up.

Jack stared at the cold ground that had once made contact with his face while at the same time, he was staring at it as if it had suddenly interested him.

"What?" he whispered then rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was still wide awake. Or rather to "clean out his vision".

He frowned when he tried to remember what had happened but he came empty-handed. However, Jack _did _recall that he faced Hans and then nothing…

Other than Hans punching him harshly in the face so that may be why his face was sore…

The second he glanced up, he quickly scrambled up and placed his hands on the cold bars.

"No!" Jack growled, trying to break the bars.

Why was he in jail?

Unless…

Just even thinking about it made Jack to be even more furious than before.

"Hey! Quiet down!" a guard called out. "You're making a ruckus!"

"And I suppose you're not?" Jack snapped.

Eyes narrowed, the guard walked up to him while his face expression had anger written on it though he was also annoyed.

"Listen here, kid. I'm only here to do my job so you better do as I say!" he hissed.

Twitching, Jack roughly grabbed the guard by the scruff of his shirt as he bellowed angrily.

"Tell me where Hans is! Now!" Jack commanded, fiercely.

He gave out a deep low chuckle. "Not a chance, kid."

Using his free hand, the guard rammed it into Jack's gut which forced Jack to let him go. Sneering, the guard fixed his shirt and scoffed at the pathetic scene.

"You always were pathetic." he sneered then walked away.

_No but this _kid _isn't exactly the one where you would want to come across with_. Jack thought, eyes flashing at him.

-Elsa-

Cars honked angrily, causing Elsa to cringe as she repeatedly said 'sorry!" every now and then. But yet, the girl ignored them since it wasn't worth her time…for now. She did value people's lives but now she was in a hurry. A sudden angry honk snapped her back to reality which made her eyes to go wide with horror.

A large truck was heading towards her so panic took course and because of that, it made Elsa to sharply swerve to her right. As a result, it ended having her er _car_ to go on the bridge's railway. The path was rather a smooth one as the car kept on driving itself up. At the right time, Elsa then made the car to jump off the rail while she was praying nonstop, hoping that she would make it out alive.

Elsa gave out a shaky gasp when the car struck the ground, sloppily—thank goodness there was a very large gap—as it had swayed left and right a bit until Elsa had finally regained control of the car.

Taking a few deep breaths, the once-panic girl was now calm…that was until she gave out a squeak when something created the mirror rear to be removed from the car. The mirror rear flung into the air before it clattered on the ground then got squished from another car.

"What?" Elsa stared, numbly.

Realizing that she had another mirror rear, she looked into that one though she rolled her eyes when she saw two black cars behind her. She squinted her eyes as she saw what it looked like hands that came out the window, holding something within them.

And they just happened to be guns…

Elsa jerked back when the gun bullet struck the edge of the mirror rear, causing her to scowl.

She would recognize those cars from anywhere.

There were no doubt Hans's agents.

_Bloody twits_. Elsa thought, sourly.

Since Elsa didn't want to meet them, the girl slammed her foot on the gas pedal to give the car more speed. Which eventually…

Got Elsa to have police cars to chase after her because of the speed limit.

"Really? Police?! Why now?!" she moaned, looking at the speedometer reluctantly.

Then again…

But what can she say? Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

And this was certainly a desperate time…right? Of course!

Things got a little more complicated when two extra cars came from both side so that they were blocking her exist. Though her eyes darted to her side and saw that the only opening she had was…

To jump off the bridge…

Elsa gave an apprehensive look as she saw how far she was from the shore.

"I better survive this. If not, I'm coming back to haunt them." Elsa muttered before she jerked the car rather violently into the opening space and then she let the vehicle to jump off the bridge…

The two cars screeched to a halt though one of the people came out of the car to get out a bazooka as they still had the chance to destroy her once and for all. With the right aiming, the man who was holding the bazooka grinned maliciously.

"I finally got you." he replied before releasing the trigger.

Meanwhile, Elsa gripped the steering wheel tightly as she was watching herself being plunged into the air (diagonally downwards). On the other hand, she got a horrible nagging feeling that told her to watch at the remaining mirror rear.

She did just that.

Elsa widened her eyes as soon as she saw a huge streak coming towards her which made her to panic until she calmed herself down by trying to unlock the damn door.

_Why are you suddenly so stubborn? _Elsa thought, angrily. _Why now?!_

Finally, the girl was able to open the door and just in time. The violent streak collided with the car just when Elsa jumped out. For the people who were watching the explosion, it was hard to tell if the girl had survived or not as there was smoke everywhere, covering the place.

After a few moments of waiting, the man who fired the bazooka made a triumph smile.

"She's done, boys. Let's go." he commanded, letting out a throaty manic chuckle.

-Jack-

Jack muttered, cracking one of his eyes open as he heard commotion. Curiously, he scrambled up since voices were coming.

They sound…excited…

"Well that's one of them. One more to go." a happy voice stated, cheerfully.

Jack shot them a confused look. What were they talking about?

When the two guards appeared, the former agent took this opportunity.

"What do you mean?" he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

One of the guards sharply turned his head to his direction then walked towards him. He sneered at Jack who was growling with anger but then he became annoyed.

"Answer me!" he bellowed.

The guard smirked. "One of the agents got killed in a…" he paused. "Car accident."

The way he had said that, Jack automatically knew that it wasn't a normal car accident.

"What…agent…?" Jack replied through his gritted teeth as he tightened his grip on the bars that caused the knuckles to turn white. By then, he was breathing heavily.

"The girl. The blonde-white haired girl. I assume you know her." he laughed, cruelly though Jack felt sick all of a sudden.

"E-Elsa…?" he croaked.

"Aw poor thing is going to cry." he taunted him.

"Shut up, you bastard!"

The guard only laughed then walked away.

"Elsa…" he repeated, feeling his heart sinking as he slid down. He leaned against the bars, pulling his knees closer to him.

"Elsa." he whispered. Finally, that single tear that was at the corner of his eyes had started to fall.

* * *

Elsa gasped out, coughing out the water as she crawled herself to the shore. She spat out the water so that she can have some air into her lungs. Since she is soaked, she started to shiver and with a shaky arm, she let her body to collapse on the sand to catch her breath.

_That was way too close_. she thought.

You know…this feels nice. Just to lay on the sand with eyes closed…sleeping peacefully. But…

Of course, she had other things to do. Like, rescuing Jack…finding who had framed Jack…

Muttering, she reluctantly got up and started to trek…to wherever.

However, Elsa suddenly gasped once she saw two familiar figures so she quickly hid herself behind the wall of the bridge. The girl dared herself by slowly having her head to peek out of the spot.

"I told you. The girl is gone." the man who triggered the bazooka from before snapped.

"Oh just shut up for a minute, prat. Don't you know? Looks can be deceiving." another man stated, annoyed.

Elsa made a smug face.

_Now where have I heard _that _before?_

"You do realize that she was in a _car_, right? There's no way she's alive." the annoyed man stated.

Quirking an eyebrow, the other man threw his hands up in the air exasperated. "Alright! Fine! You win! Now can you stop being so annoying?"

"Me? Annoying? What about you?" the two men started to bicker, walking away until Elsa could no longer see them or hear their voices.

_Fighting like an old married couple. Aw how sickeningly sweet. _Elsa thought, rolling her eyes. _Immature boys. Now where can I find Jack? Surely, they would keep him somewhere…where no one can think of. They would be stupid if they placed Jack at their lair in the dungeon._

Elsa paused, her eyes being wide as she stared at the guard. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was true.

_They can't be serious? _Elsa thought, stunned. _Yeah, they're stupid. Alright, Jackie. Here comes the hero!_

With a determined look, she started to sprint so that she was now back in the city. She gave a glance at the motorcycle that stood in front of a store.

_What the owner doesn't know won't kill him/her, right?_

Once she settled herself, she rolled her eyes yet again at the stupidity of the owner.

_Why on Earth would you leave your key here? _

She turned on the vehicle while at the same time, the owner of the motorcycle came out of the store to see his vehicle stolen.

"Hey!" he shouted, seeing his motorcycle driving past by him.

"I will return it to you!"

_In pieces…_she added, mentally.

Hours passed by and Elsa had finally reached the evil agency. Going into the agency will be the hard part as there will be plenty of guards…

Elsa was surprised to see that things went pretty smoothly though she still had her guard up. She had been expecting to see plenty of guards guarding or doing some other duties. But there wasn't which made Elsa to be very suspicious. Either that or they went to celebrate their triumph…

She smirked, picturing just how disappointed they will be when they find out that she was alive.

Elsa quickly turned back to her spot, pressing herself against the wall while her heart hammered rapidly. She had almost got caught.

_And I assume that this is where the hard part begins, _the girl thought, bitterly.

Once she peeked out of the corner, there were guards that were scattered throughout the place and also the path. The path in which Elsa needs.

_Whoever invented the launcher, I thank you_. Elsa thought, getting out her grappling hook so that she can hook it up at one of the rails which was far away.

It was also a good spot because it can hide her. A soft _think _was heard before another sound came and the moment the launcher grabbed the rail, it automatically pulled Elsa.

Once at the spot, Elsa stuffed the object in its proper place then started to slowly walk like a cat. It was a narrow rail—that was for sure—so she was careful to not make any mistakes. When that went smoothly, she jumped down from the rail to the stairs that looked like it was leading down.

Taking a one last glance at the guards, she hurriedly descended down.

"Hey! You stop!" Elsa cursed when she got caught.

"Why don't you come and get me? That is, if you're brave enough to do it."

Yeap, Jack was definitely a bad influence on her.

Provoked, the guard started to chase after her.

"Aw, do you need to call your buddies? Are you afraid that you will lose?" she taunted once she saw the guard talking to the walkie talkie.

Elsa halted in her tracks since she saw the guards coming to her at both directions. Because of this, it made her to smirk…

-Jack-

He couldn't believe it. He _won't _believe it. How could that happen? He taught her everything he knew…

How?

"Why Elsa?" he whispered. "Why did you leave me?"

His tears were all dried up but his eyes were still red and puffy; he didn't care. He was too heart-broken to even care anything at all. He didn't care that were clanging and thuds that echoed around. He didn't care—

Wait, what?

Since when there were clanging and thuds?

Curiously, he craned his neck to see what was happening but he couldn't see that went well since there were two guards at both sides of his jail.

He was seriously sick of these guards. He wished that someone—_anyone_—could just take them out. Jack blinked with surprise, staring at the scene that was being displayed. It was like someone had actually heard him—well, not really heard him but that's beside the point. The two guards got knocked out after they each gave out a grunt then collapsed on the floor.

The boy got stunned when he saw a figure that quickly rushed to his prison, skidding onto its knees.

"Jack." it said, breathlessly.

He couldn't do anything but to stare at the figure who grabbed the bars with its hands.

"Thank goodness you're still alive! I-I thought you were dead or something since I had a horrible feeling that something bad might've happened to you. Did you not know just how _worried _I was? You scared me! The moment you left your apartment, I just thought that you went to do your usual thief errand and you would come back later. But I was wrong. I—"

"You're alive?" he finally uttered, cutting of the figure's rant.

Elsa blinked, being taken off guard from the question. She looked down at herself then to her arms.

"Uh yeah? Why?"

"I…that can't be true! You're supposed to be dead! You're not Elsa." Jack hissed.

Elsa flashed him a hurtful expression. "But I am."

"Fine then. Answer this. Your real name?"

"Elsa Queen."

"When did we meet?"

"When we had entered grade 10."

"What do you usually call me?"

"Frosty. Or prat, twit, stubborn fool (Jack scowled at that), idiot, stupid, annoyance—"

"Okay!" he snapped, glaring at her. "What do I call you?"

She groaned. "Please don't make me say it. That was a horrible nickname."

Jack clucked his tongue, smirking. "If you're the real Elsa, then you have to."

Glaring, she responded through her gritted teeth. "Pun'kin." she muttered, angrily.

Jack laughed. "Ah man. Good times."

"It was so not! I got so embarrassed that day that I went home early and cried." she pouted. "You were so mean to me back then."

He made another chuckle. "Yeah but look where it got us now."

Elsa stared at him for a minute. "In your dreams, Frosty. We are still not friends."

She blinked when she thought she had seen Jack pouted at the sentence but quickly disregarded the thought.

"Well I gotta get you out." she paused. "Unfortunately." she added.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?"

She shot him a look while fumbling with her pockets. "Well, you—"

"Alright. I take the question back." he responded, hastily which caused Elsa to smirk.

With a click and a turn, the door was open and Jack rushed out of the jail as soon as possible.

"I'm actually impressed that you haven't been caught yet." Jack said, stretching himself.

"I'm not like you."

"Ohh ouch."

"Now let's get out of he—"

"Hey you! Stay where you are!"

"Or maybe not." Elsa muttered, giving the guard an annoying look. "Is it just me or are these guards annoying?"

"They're annoying." Jack stated.

"Well, I would love to but I can't. See you!" Elsa called out then the two started to run.

"How did you even get here?" Jack asked.

"Oh you know. I stole Arendelle Agency's car but that was blown to bits by a bazooka then I stole a motorcycle from a random guy—"

"Wait, what?" Jack asked, incredulously, halting to a stop. "You _stole _a car from the Agency but got blown to bits by a _bazooka_?"

"Your point?"

"How in the world did you survive? Most normal people wouldn't survive that."

"I guess I'm abnormal then."

"Yes. Yes you are."

She frowned. "Jerkuck!"

"What the hell is Jerk—"Jack yelped when he felt being pulled down harshly. The bullets flew over their heads by centimeters before the bullets struck to the other guards.

"I meant to say duck but it didn't really work out. You're just lucky that at least one of _us _pays attention."

He frowned. "I pay attention."

"Then we're doomed."

The two rolled to the opposite sides to avoid the men (that started to attack them) that were heading towards them. The two continued to move forward, being away from the room and into a new room where…

They had met with even more guards.

The two started to dodge the attacks here and there but Jack slightly cocked his head to the side before smirking. A plan had just been formed.

Which will also receive an earful but that's beside the point…

Jack started to whizz past by the useless guards by doing zig-zags, causing them to crash into one another instead. The former agent had just narrowly dodged the oncoming attack as it flew past by his head a centimeter away. Since he saw a couple of barrels ahead, he jumped over them though he had also tipped over them so that it was rolling towards the guards that were behind him.

As he leaped into the air, Jack angled his body (so it was now sideways) in the air then he threw a bomb disk that had attached itself on a far wall. The moment the disk attached itself, red numbers appeared and it read:

Five minutes.

Jack landed on his feet and he was about to help Elsa until something harshly yanked him down, using his arms to prevent Jack from doing anything.

"If you can't stay in jail, then we're gonna have to kill you!" one of the men hissed, twisting Jack's arm.

Jack grunted uncomfortable when he felt his arm being in an awkward angle. He continued to struggle violently while one of the men (who was a few centimeters away from Jack) prepared to trigger the gun that was pointing at Jack.

-Elsa-

Elsa nodded with approval as she had finally knocked out the last guard.

"Damn they were so annoying." Elsa muttered. "Don't you think, Jack?"

No response.

"Jack?" she repeated. Frowning, she twirled around and saw that he wasn't beside her.

That was odd…

She was sure that Jack was beside her, fighting with her. Now where could he have gone? The minute Elsa turned her head to the other side, she gasped after she had spotted Jack (who was struggling) was about to get shot.

Sure, Jack was being a prick and all but couldn't they leave him alone? Was Jack that much of an enemy to…everyone? Elsa didn't know but one thing's for sure…she didn't want to see Jack dead.

So, Elsa started to run (at the side) towards the unaware man (who had the gun.

"Goodbye."

Jack snorted. "Wow that was so…_villainy." _he chuckled.

The shooter growled, letting his finger to slowly push the trigger back. Elsa panicked when she knew that she was probably running out of time and that made her to run even faster.

Once she got close, she let out a yell.

"No!" she yelled, starting to skid in the space that was between Jack and the man. But, the man triggered the gun so when Elsa had skidded in the space, the bullet struck Elsa, forcing the former agent to go down.

"Elsa!" Jack shouted, staring in shock. Angered, Jack started to struggle way more aggressively than before.

"Get off me, you filth!" Jack spat.

Whimpering, Elsa staggered up to knock the gun out of the man's hand by using her foot to kick the weapon into the air before she made the man to fall to the ground after he had received a powerful kick in the face.

She then whirled around to punch roughly into the men's faces. Because of the pain, the men were forced to release Jack as they had to clutch their now-in-pain faces. Growling, Jack got up by twirling around and finished the job which was knocking them out.

Jack breathed, trying to calm his heart down. When he heard the whimpering, he turned around to see Elsa clutching her shoulder and that made his heart to skip a beat.

"Elsa…" he stuttered. He rushed towards her, falling on his knees so that he was on the same level as her.

"No…please…" Elsa uttered when she felt Jack's cold hands touching her hands.

"Elsa please. I need to see where the bullet struck." Jack pleaded. He had received no answer so he tried again. "Pl…please." he begged.

Eventually, Elsa removed her shaky hand and once she had, Jack felt his throat going dry and couldn't swallow the saliva.

"We…ll?" Elsa replied, shakily.

Feeling the tears at the corner of his eyes, Jack threw himself on Elsa which startled Elsa as she had never expected to see Jack doing…this.

"Ja…ck?" Elsa said, softly. She frowned when she felt his body being shaken.

Was he…crying?

"Jack?"

"You're so lucky. I'm so lucky." he wept. "The bullet didn't strike your heart. It didn't strike it."

Her eyes softened at the crying Jack and she let her clean hand to go through his soft hair as way to comfort him.

"Jack." she responded.

Sniffling, Jack pulled himself together and wiped the tears away. It was a while as silence had settled, making things a bit awkward so Jack cleared his throat.

"Um…we-we um start to go um…" Jack muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Listen Elsa um…I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that. It was just that I was so—"

Jack blinked when Elsa kissed him on the cheek and that made him to turn red, heating his face up.

Elsa, on the other hand, looked amused when she saw Jack turning red. Who knew right?

"You don't have to say anything." she said, softly.

Silence.

"Y-yeah…um…we should—"

A loud explosion interrupted Jack and with the eruption, the ground had shaken as well which made the two to be unsteady.

"Please don't tell me it's going to explode soon." Elsa groaned, glaring at the smokey area.

Jack sheepishly rubbed at the back his neck. Seeing this, Elsa stared hard at the sheepish Jack.

"What did you _do_?!" Elsa asked, sharply causing him to wince.

"Um…well…you see…um…" Jack stuttered. He paused to regain his "cool" then spoke. "I placed a bomb." he mumbled.

"You _what_?!"

"Okay before you lash it out on me, it was the only way to—"

"The only way? The only way for _what_? To make the building collapse and bringing us down with it?"

Jack blinked. "Okay that was a bit…deep but no! I didn't want—oh screw it! Forget about this!" Jack got up and pulled Elsa (gently) up so that the two started running.

"We're gonna talk later, mister!" Elsa replied, curtly.

He rolled his eyes then made his eyes to dart around only to have them wide as he grinned childishly.

"This way." Jack stated, changing the direction.

"You can't be serious!" Elsa exclaimed when she saw the vehicle ahead of them.

"Yes I am. Now come on!" Jack started to go but he halted when Elsa refused. "Elsa—"

"No! I'm not going in _that_."

He smirked. "Aw is wittle Elsa _scared _of heights?"

She felt her eyebrow twitch with annoyance. "No!" she replied stubbornly.

He chuckled. "Then come on. _Prove it_."

Jack started to run though Elsa groaned when she reluctantly obliged.

_I hate him._

"Ladies first." Jack replied, smirking when he motioned Elsa to go first.

"I'm not driving the helicopter!"

"And why not? I know you're a hazard to yourself but I'm sure that you're not that bad at driving." he paused. "Are you?"

Glaring angrily at him, Elsa muttered incoherently something along the lines "prat."

Jack closed the door shut then went to the passenger seat. Before he could even climb in, Elsa shrieked out.

"Jack!"

All of a sudden, Jack felt himself tumbling down to the floor and he suddenly felt very heavy.

"You're not going _anywhere_!"

He looked up to see a very messed up man who was snarling at him. Frowning, Jack brought his hands and did a chop at the side of the man's neck before Jack kicked him in the gut which made the enemy to recoil in pain.

"Elsa, get a head start. I'll join you shortly." Jack replied, curtly.

"But—"

"Elsa, just do _it_!" he thundered.

The girl winced at the loudness so she unwillingly obeyed the fierce order. By then, the helicopter was up in the air, flying at the front of the entrance. She knew they didn't had that much time since the building was half destroyed so she was worried for him.

Jack swiftly dodged the man's attack who growled, annoyed.

"For Christ's sake, stop leaping." he growled.

"Nope." Jack secretly stuck his foot out so when the guy started to lunge at him, the foot caused him to trip on it.

"Oh look you tripped." he chuckled.

Growling, the foe started to get up but went back down because there was another explosion that was a meter away from them. Jack, too, had fallen down when the blast came.

Jack picked himself up and brushed the dirt of his clothes. However, he didn't see that the man came at him so when Jack turned around, he immediately felt himself being choked. He desperately placed his hand on the man's hand in order to have air but that did little. The man's grasp was just too tight.

"Jack!" Elsa cried out. Elsa started to go towards the door to help him but she remembered that she was stuck in a flying helicopter.

"Goddamn it, Jack!" she growled. "Why did I even listen to you!?"

Meanwhile…

Jack felt his vision going blurry since he was losing oxygen and he wanted to live. Thinking of what he can do, he kicked the man in the gut which made the opponent to recoil back. When the pained man was recovered, Jack quickly punched hard in his face, sending blood pouring out of his nose.

Seeing a fallen weapon, the man hurriedly went to grab it. Unfortunately, Jack didn't block the attack on time since he had felt a harsh pain at the side of his forehead. Another blast came—more violently this time—sending the two fighters both on the ground though for Jack, he had sprawled himself on a rail that had caught his fall.

Panting, he brought his hand to the side of his forehead only to feel a warm liquid; he instantly knew what it was.

Blood.

By then, Jack was sure that the building was destroyed; more than half. He glanced at the man who was trying to pick himself up then back at the helicopter. Grunting, Jack pulled himself up and ran to the helicopter. Fighting that guy was not worth his time since he would be dead in the end, anyways…

Elsa snapped herself back to reality when she saw Jack running so she made the helicopter to go forwards. An explosion came—this time it came from every directions—and that caused Jack to run quicker until at last, he was at the edge and jumped off.

But, because of the blast being too strong, it knocked Jack off which removed his hand (that was an inch away from grabbing the skid of the helicopter).

"Stupid blast! I'm coming, Jack!" Elsa said, putting the helicopter into full speed.

The helicopter rushed towards the falling Jack. Once he heard the sound of the helicopter, he craned his neck upwards to see the helicopter coming this way. Eyes narrowed, he waited for the moment and when it came, Jack quickly grabbed one of the skids.

Elsa opened the door as she also helped Jack by pulling him in then he closed the door.

Jack blinked, letting out a puff of sigh as he was trying to catch his breath.

"That was…" Elsa started.

"Close?"

She nodded. "Hey, you're bleeding." she replied, noticing the blood that seeped from the side of his forehead.

"So what else is new?" he mumbled.

Elsa couldn't help but to stare at Jack. Even though he looked messy such as having his hair sticking all over the place because of the wind when he was falling and the blood and few scratches and bruises, he looked sexy…

Was that weird to say?

Elsa blinked.

Wait, what?

Feeling that someone was staring at him, Jack turned to see Elsa looking at him as if he was suddenly interesting.

"What?"

Blinking, Elsa tore her gaze away. "Um nothing."

He raised an eyebrow though he received a glare when he opened his mouth.

"And I mean _nothing_!"

Suddenly, Elsa gave out a yelp when they felt a strong blast striking at the side of the helicopter. Because of the hit, it made the helicopter to go haywire as it started to spin around.

"Try to control it." Jack instructed.

Elsa tried to do his instructions but the minute she let her hand touch on one of the buttons, it sparked her hand.

"Ouch! The circuits are broken."

"What—ouch! Yes they are." Jack muttered, rubbing his hand that got electrocuted.

Elsa shut her eyes tight, feeling the helicopter spinning around and around…

"We have to get out!" Jack yelled.

Jack started to ram himself against the door that wouldn't budge though it got opened on the fourth try. Seeing this, Elsa mimicked his actions.

"On my signal."

The helicopter started to spin more violently which forced Elsa to sit back down, trying to get her dizzy head in order. Shaking, she opened one of her eyes and noticed that they were going to crash into the woods and they were coming close.

"Jack…"

"I know."

The helicopter started to descend even lower.

"Jack."

Elsa stared in horror when the front of the helicopter was brushed from the top of tree. And she knew that they didn't had that much time left.

"Jack!" she screamed.

"Now!"

The two jumped out of the helicopter just in time as the helicopter had crashed into a tree, burning to pieces…

A/N: Okay! I have to cut it here! Look out for a part 2 of this…humongous chapter…I'm sorry! As I typed, I couldn't figure out where to stop as none of them feel like that was the best place to stop, you know? I'm sorry for such a long chapter :3 let's just say it has 18 pages in total…um anyways…please vote the poll I created!


	17. The Hidden Proof part 2

A/N: Well hi!

Jack: And here's the girl who's addicted to Instagram…

Me: no I'm not!

Jack: says the one that has 174 followers…

Me: …don't know what you're talking about! *runs off*

Jack: *sigh*

Thanks Pinkninja149 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Gigi122606 for following and favoring me as an author and for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Majorbooknerd for following and favoring me. Thanks to thisismexox for following me and favoring and following the story…

Jack: you actually remembered this time?

Me: no… but…THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORED!

Thanks to lovinglovexx, iDevillicious, guest, 007, thisismexox and Sunset13 for reviewing!

**lovinglovexx: **haha well in that case, look out for this chapter. This one is probably going to be long XD

**iDevillicious: **Yes indeed XD hum for them to admit? Hum…I'll see or rather YOU'LL see :p

**Guest: **haha I can see that you love this story XD since you begged me to update haha XD wait no longer! Here it is!

**007: **No problem :)

**thisismexox: **ah ha. Patience is virtue my friend XP

**Sunset13: ***evil grin* Yeah, I watched the end of Once Upon a Time season 3. It ended bloody brilliant! :D

And guys…PLEASE VOTE THE POLL!

Chapter 17: The Hidden Proof part 2

Elsa gasped as she continued to fall through the trees, having the branches scratching her cheek and ripping some of the dress. What it seemed like forever, Elsa had finally stopped falling through the trees only to land on the ground with a very hard THUD. Elsa gave a sharp gasp when her injured shoulder slammed on the ground hard, making her eyes to water due to the pain that shot through her shoulder.

She whimpered, gently clutching her shoulder as she heard another THUD though she guessed that Jack had joined her shortly.

Both of them had the air knocked out of them but they regained it back a while later. Jack groaned when he got slammed on the ground harshly before he twirled himself slowly so that his fists stayed on the ground. He coughed out the "wrong air" so that the "right air" can come in.

He gave out a sudden gasp when he saw a piece of the helicopter falling towards him so he placed his hands over his head for protection. However, the piece didn't strike him though it only flew over his head by an inch since he had felt the breeze that brushed the tip of his hair.

He then heard the piece clattering into the distance.

Jack also heard a soft whimpering and he knew who it belonged to. He scrambled up to go to Elsa who was still clutching the shoulder.

"Don't." Elsa moaned, shivering when she felt Jack's cold hand touching hers.

Jack sighed. "Elsa, please. You have to get that bullet out. If you don't, it's going to be much worse. As I said millions of times, _for once in your life, Queen, listen to me_! Please!"

"No." Elsa stubbornly refused.

Jack groaned with annoyance. "Fine. You leave me with no other choice."

And so began the wrestling…the two fought each other until Jack had won; Elsa didn't like it one bit.

"Where did you get that?" Elsa asked, cautiously eyeing the switch blade.

Jack shrugged. "Eh, I stole it."

She scoffed. "Of course. I shouldn't expect anything from you. You're nothing but a horrible treacherous double agent."

"Says the one who stole a _car_."

"Only because I needed to! Desperate times calls for desperate measures!" Elsa insisted.

"Right."

"And besides, I'm not a thief like you." she glared accusingly at Jack who smirked. "You know…maybe I should've handed you over. It would've make things much more easi—ARGHH!" Elsa screamed, an ear-piercing one.

The scream caused the birds to fly out of the trees while Jack laughed before he harshly got slapped on the face, making him to withdraw one of his hands to hold his burning cheek.

"What was that _for_?!" Jack exclaimed.

"For laughing at me!" Elsa glared. "And for putting that _thing_ into my shoulder without any warning whatsoever!"

"If I warned you, you would refuse! I'm sure you know the saying. What was it? Oh yeah: come _quietly_!"

"What. Ever."

"Besides, you didn't have to slap me." Jack muttered, rubbing his red cheek.

Elsa glared even harder. "Yes. Yes, I did have to, _Frost_."

"No, you didn't, _Queen."_

Then came the glares from both of them…

"Now do me a favor and _hold still_." Jack started to bring the switch blade into her shoulder but because Elsa moved to the side a bit, the blade struck the ground instead.

Jack growled as he yanked the blade out while Elsa made a smug on her face. The two started to wrestle again; Elsa would flip Jack over so Jack would have his back struck the ground making him to grunt and then the annoyed boy would have the stubborn girl pinned though she would get unpinned…

"If you would just stay…" Jack muttered as he was desperately trying to hold Elsa still.

At last, Jack climbed on top of her which prevented her to move and then he pinned both of her arms, firmly.

"You're cutting my circulation!" she hissed.

"_Suck it_."

Elsa growled, the kind of growl in which a wolf would make when it saw an unwelcomed intruder. That unwelcomed intruder happened to be…Jack.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Elsa responded, shutting her eyes so maybe that way she won't feel the horrible pain.

"Just stop moving!" Jack commanded. "I…almost…got it…AH HA!"

Jack grinned, triumphantly while Elsa screamed in pain. He then flicked the bullet far away before he ripped a part of his shirt (at the bottom) to tie the bloody shoulder.

"I hate you!" Elsa shouted, hitting his chest with only one arm. "I hate you! I hate you! You're so horrible! I hate you!"

"Yeah I get the memo." Jack replied, rolling his eyes then got off. "_Drama Queen."_

"Ignorant prat!" Elsa hissed then took off her heel once she got up and chucked it at Jack. The heel had struck Jack at the back of his head.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed after the heel had struck him. He whirled around to grab the heel while his other hand was on his bruised head. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes." Elsa answered, hotly.

Jack frowned. "Well then. You're not getting your heel back."

Elsa blinked. "What…? Wait a minute! Jack! You give me my heel back! Jack!" Elsa shouted when Jack ignored her as he continued to walk.

Huffing, the annoyed former agent started to stalk towards him. Seeing the heel, Elsa started to go towards it but with quick reflexes, Jack was able to pull the heel away from her reach. Jack continued to play with her since to him, it was amusing when Elsa gets all angry and all.

"Who in the right mind would wear _heels_ in this type of situation?" Jack responded, looking at the furious Elsa who was shaking from head to toe. "…"

"GIVE ME MY HEEL BACK!" she screamed before tackling Jack.

Unfortunately for them, the two rolled down the hill since Jack had lost his balance. When they came to a halt, Elsa had finally managed to grab her heel back.

"You really are an ignorant prat." she muttered, placing her high heel in the right spot.

Jack mocked her from behind but immediately closed his mouth shut when Elsa turned to give him a dirty look.

Sighing, Jack got up and brushed the dust of his clothes.

"Well thanks to you, we are now off the course." he muttered.

"Me?" Elsa replied, angrily as she was ripping the dress from the bottom since it was bothering her. "If you gave me my heel back, like I had _asked you to_, none of this would have happened!" she snapped.

Jack scoffed as he lifted his head up only to have his eyes wide.

Noticing that he didn't reply, Elsa responded. "What?" she asked, sharply after she saw him looking at her.

Instead of her having the long black dress, it was now short—just slightly above her knees. Jack cleared his throat to get rid of the awkwardness.

"N-nothing." he stammered, his eyes avoiding her. "We should go." he mumbled.

-Sometime later-

The night had finally settled in, making the air to be cool which is what Elsa needs right about now. Jack hadn't talked to her after the look he gave her though it puzzled her.

Just exactly what was Jack looking at?

She stared at the trunk of a tree.

It couldn't be…because of the shortness of her dress…?

She suddenly felt very awkward as she shifted in her spot.

Boys.

Elsa let out a sigh as her eyes were glued to the crackling fire while in a far distance, the huge full moon shone down at them, casting its eerie moonlight rays. The millions of stars shone brightly, lighting up the cloudless night sky. Elsa would have to admit.

Jack definitely knew what he's doing. He knows how to take care of him and _her_. She should probably thank him for that but…maybe later. Without him, she would be helpless…and lost…

She took a peek at Jack who seemed so…so _relaxed _and calm. His eyes were soft and the moonlight rays struck him, making him to look eerie while his snowy white hair radiated off as it gave off an unnatural blue color. A gentle breeze past by, making his bangs to softly brush against one another.

Perhaps…he isn't all that bad.

Elsa yawned though she tried to stifle it.

"You should get some sleep. I'll take the watch." Jack's voice startled her.

"I'm not tired." she mumbled.

"You don't fool me." Jack replied, his eyes still closed. "Go to sleep. You need it."

"So do you." she pointed it out.

"I'll be fine." he opened his eyes to look at the stars.

"Alright then."

Once she changed her position and such, she placed her good shoulder under her head as a pillow while her back was facing Jack.

"Goodnight, Jack." she replied, having a soft smile.

It was silent until he answered.

"Goodnight."

Morning had finally came but instead of having a nice warm air, it was chilly as if rain had just fallen. To tell the truth, rain was just now drizzling softly which made Elsa to fall at ease.

She loved it when it rains. It just soothes her and let her muscles to be all relaxed. Her once injured shoulder was gradually getting better—she was definitely glad—and as for Jack…

Jack was just being Jack.

"Omph!" Elsa muffled when she rammed herself into Jack who had abruptly halted, unexpectedly.

"What—"

"Shh." Jack replied, harshly and that had automatically silenced her.

Jack narrowed his eyes when he thought he had heard something. Like almost as if a leave got _crunched_.

"Stay here."

Elsa huffed but did as she was told (which surprised Jack) so she did nothing, other than watching Jack walking away in the distance.

_Well now, isn't this sweet? Jack is being the heroic yet again._ Elsa thought, rolling her eyes. She was about to lean against a tree until she heard sounds.

Way too many sounds for her liking. Sounds such as grunting, thuds and so on.

Tilting her head to the side, she cautiously started to walk towards the spot of where Jack had walked to. Something in her gut told her that something was wrong…

Very wrong.

As she started to turn around a corner from the tree, she gave out a yelp when something had startled Elsa which caused her to have a heart attack from it. The thing that scared her fell out though Elsa just now realized that it was a figure.

"Ja-Jack?" Elsa asked, stunned.

The thing that threw her off a bit was his appearance. He was battered and bruised while his outfit was ripped here and there.

"Elsa." Jack croaked as he just barely voiced out her name.

"What happened?" she stammered, instantly coming to his aid. "What's wrong with your abdomen?" she quizzed since she spotted Jack clutching his side.

"I don't know but I think it might be bruised. But let's go. We have to go. They might come here. I know a place where we can go." Jack replied in a heavy voice as he was gasping for air. "Let's go."

He grunted when he tried to move but he ignored the pain after Elsa placed his weight on her so it would be easier for the injured boy.

And the two started to walk out of sight…

-Way later-

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked while trying to catch her breath.

She never knew Jack was that _heavy_. She gave out another puff of sigh as she settled herself—well, rather sprawled—out on the shore.

"I guess I'm fine." Jack replied, bluntly.

"Oh okay." Elsa replied, closing her eyes.

Well that was weird. The way how Jack burst out of the spot, being all tattered and bruised. The way how he _knew _to go back to the city. This was all just too weird.

"_I do my research_." Jack's voice echoed in Elsa's mind which automatically made her to be at ease.

"Jack Frost, you are a one sexy, mysterious guy." Elsa mumbled.

"Sorry?"

Elsa's eyes flew open, instantly pushing her up.

"Uh…I mean…n-nothing…Dino-saurus…thing…" Elsa stammered.

Jack gave one quizzical look til he shrugged off, coming to a conclusion that Elsa was just kept on being weirder and weirder.

Strange…

She wasn't _this _weird when they were in high school…

Either that or he was a bad influence on her.

He paused.

He would go with her being weird.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief, feeling her hot body cooling down.

That was too damn close. She then laid back down with her eyes closed and was just in a relaxed mode.

But her thought about Jack just won't leave her mind. There was just something about him that made her…made her…

She doesn't know yet.

_If I knew better, Jack was way lighter. Lighter than me. _Elsa frowned. _I'm not fat! Did he suddenly gain weight or something? And he wasn't _this _bulky…_

Elsa blushed when she imagined a shirtless Jack which caused her to laugh in hysterics.

"Um…?" Jack said, awkwardly. He stared at the laughing girl before he decided that she was losing her mind.

Yeah, that was it.

_Jack was not this heavy. Jack was not this heavy._

_Kay, yeah I get it, hysteric girl. _her self-conscious voice told her, annoyed. _I get that he isn't this heavy. Sheesh._

_But he _isn't _this _heavy_. _Elsa thought.

Her inner voice sighed. _Girl, you need to sleep. You're losing yourself…oh wait, you already did._

Elsa scowled. _I am perfectly fine._

_Uh hu. Then that's why Jackie boy over there is looking at you as if you had lost your mind._

_Wha…?_

Elsa took a glance at Jack who was staring at her as if she lost her mind.

_Well then._ Elsa huffed.

"I am perfectly _fine_." Elsa replied, irritably then went off to do her…business…whatever it is.

_Told you so. _the smug inner voice told her.

_Zip it._

So the two started to walk after a while. Elsa didn't have a clue of where they were going as she was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Jack.

Yet again, there were _many _things that was wrong with Jack but that's beside the point. She narrowed her eyes when they turned to an alleyway—she hated alleyways.

"W-why are we here?" Elsa replied, cautiously.

"Thought we might have some time alone…" he paused. "You know."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Okay… then…"

The girl continued to watch the guy—who started to walk around—with a suspicious look on her face.

"Tell me, Elsa…" the strange boy asked. "What is the deepest darkest secret Arendelle Agency has?"

That question had got her off guard. Why was he asking her this? Shouldn't he know…?

"Excuse me?" Elsa responded, eyes narrowed as she made her hand to go to where her gun was.

He chuckled, a deep low one. "Now, come Elsa. I'm sure you know."

"And I'm pretty sure that you know, Jack _Frost_." Elsa replied, sharply as she took out her gun but before she could even fire it, Jack quickly used his reflexes to knock the gun out of her hand then pinned her harshly against the wall.

"An _agent _wouldn't _attack _their own kind!" Elsa spat, struggling against the firm grip. "Who are _you_?"

"Why, I'm Jack Frost."

"Yeah right!" she scoffed.

"Now tell me." he demanded.

Elsa started to open her mouth until a voice shouted.

"Don't do it, Elsa! He's a false one!"

The trapped girl craned her neck to see a figure though Jack let out an annoyed growl. He swiftly moved his head to the side to see the figure but that only let him to snarl.

"_You_? How did you escape?!" Jack snarled.

The figure scoffed. "That was like the most stupid question ever. I'm _Jack Frost_." the silhouette hissed. "And _no one_ takes my place!"

Elsa blinked. "Wait what? There's two of you?"

The two Jack Frosts rolled their eyes.

"No there's only one." Jack replied, sarcastically which made Elsa to scowl.

"But anyways, I'm the real Jack. He's a fake." the newcomer stated, his eyes flashed at the "false" one dangerously.

The stranger glanced at Elsa who started to doubt since she had her eyes darting back and forth.

"Elsa please. You have to believe in me. I'm the real one." the person pleaded.

The other Jack seemed to be in a deep thought before placing a cruel smile.

"Well then. The only way to know if you're real would be…" he started, walking towards Elsa to be behind her.

He then grabbed her hands, putting something in it. Elsa winced when she felt the hard object that was implanted in her hands and her hands then was raised up, pointing to the pleading/shocked Jack.

"This is low." Jack hissed.

"Aw, are you afraid?" the other Jack mocked though the person only gave him a glare.

Jack—the one who had placed a gun in Elsa's hands—walked towards the other Jack and stood beside him.

"Come on Elsa. If you know who the real Jack is then you would have no problem shooting the wrong guy." Jack sneered.

Elsa stared at both Jacks with wide-eye as her heart thumped against her chest, rapidly. Who was who?

"Elsa…" the other Jack pleaded.

Her lip quivered as she looked at the pleading Jack before moving her head to the side to stare at the floor. With a pained look, she stared at the pleading Jack one last time.

"I'm sorry." she said as she pulled the trigger…


End file.
